Donde Mueren Las Flores
by Night Everglot
Summary: El destino une a las personas más veces de las que podemos darnos cuenta y, a pesar de todo, el destino de la familia Malfoy siempre estuvo unido al de Hermione Granger. Ahora que ella los necesita, deberán entender cómo aquel lazo se rompió.
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo: _****_Life Is Sweeter When It Hurts_**

Narcissa Malfoy siempre supo cómo sería su vida desde que tenía memoria. Siempre comprendió para qué lado giraría su mundo. Siempre había aceptado su destino… para eso había nacido. Durante su niñez ni su madre o padre habían estado presentes como se suponía tenía que ser, su lugar había sido ocupado por una institutriz, una mujer fría y sádica. En esos años, aquella mujer, la cual su nombre no se molestaba en recordar, le había enseñado cuáles eran las palabras que debían salir de su boca y los movimientos que sus manos debían seguir; le había enseñado cómo debía sentarse y hacia qué lado sus ojos celestes debían mirar. Ella había sido criada para ser una mujer perfecta y calculadora. Le habían enseñado duramente lo justo y necesario para sobrevivir, y luego todo lo demás lo habían llenado con lujos y joyas. Narcissa debía admitir que sus padres habían hecho un buen trabajo llenando los huecos de su interior.

Sin embargo, lo que también le habían inculcado era el odio y desagrado hacia los Muggles. Todos en la familia Black pasaban horas y horas discutiendo sobre cuál sería la mejor forma de exterminar a aquella abominación. En el desayuno, el almuerzo, la cena… siempre se llenaban la boca con las mismas palabras impregnadas de asco hacia los seres de sangre sucia, y su hermana, Bellatrix, era una de las que más adoraba planear ideas para la tortura de _esos_. Pero aquel tema a ella jamás le había importado, era parte de un gran linaje de sangre pura y desde niña había entendido lo que eso significaba, pero nunca le había dado tanta importancia hasta que su hermana, Andrómeda, había decidido casarse con un Impuro. Desde ese instante, Narcissa había guardado resentimiento a aquel que le había arrebatado a su hermana— aún si había sido con su propio consentimiento—, y, por consecuencia, a todos los de su raza.

Narcissa había elegido no cometer los mismos graves errores que su hermana mayor y a los dieciocho años se casó con Lucius Malfoy, hijo de Abraxas Malfoy, y único heredero de una de las únicas familias más importantes del mundo mágico. Se había unido a él a una corta edad, quizás ilusionada con la perfecta imagen de un futuro más que prometedor, pero en esos momentos ella no lo había amado, sólo lo había admirado por el hombre que era, incluso luego de comprender a quién su esposo le brindaba su lealtad. Pasarían pocos años hasta descubrir sus profundos sentimientos hacia él, pasarían sólo meses hasta descubrir que estaba embarazada.

Un hijo, iba a tener un bebé, _su_ bebé.

Narcissa todavía recordaba cuánta era la felicidad que la había llenado al comprender lo que un hijo significaba. En sólo meses su sueño iba a cumplirse y ella sería madre por primera vez. Había sido tanta la emoción y dicha… tanta que sólo bastó la mirada fría de su esposo para hacerla evaporar. Tal vez ella había esperado otra reacción por parte de Lucius, no algo comparado con la suya, por supuesto, pero quizás hubiera deseado algo de emoción en sus ojos. Después de todo, iban a ser padres, iban a tener un hijo…

Lucius no había cambiado luego de que el bebé, al que habían decidido llamar Draco Lucius Malfoy, naciera. Un hermoso niño rubio como su padre y tan pálido como ella misma, haciendo que unos preciosos y profundos ojos grises resaltaran en el contraste de su fina piel. A pesar de todo, Lucius siempre se había mostrado frío con ella e, incluso, con su propio hijo. Narcissa había deseado desaparecer de ese mundo que había creado y alejar a su hijo del mal que sentía aproximarse.

Pero Narcissa Malfoy había crecido con inteligencia y astucia y, por esa misma razón, había decidido crecer junto a su bebé. Ella había decidido acompañarlo durante su infancia como su madre y padre jamás lo hicieron con ella. Había decidido darle un mundo en el que él pudiera estar lo más cerca que pudiera de la felicidad, aún si luego todo desapareciera. Ella lo había logrado con exactitud, lo había hecho hasta el preciso momento en que la noticia la golpeó inadvertida.

Estaba nuevamente embarazada.

La emoción había sido comparable con su primer embarazo, felicidad y alegría, pero todo duró lo mismo que un sueño. _Nada_. Narcissa pronto entendió lo que sucedería, ella tendría que darle la noticia a su esposo y él volvería a mirarla fríamente, sin sentimientos. Él volvería a lastimarla sin siquiera decir palabra alguna, de la misma forma que lo había hecho años atrás cuando la noticia del embarazo de Draco había llegado. En ese momento, ella había sentido la terrible necesidad de ocultarle la verdad, pero la idea desapareció tan rápido como llegó. Jamás podría ocultarle algo de esa magnitud a Lucius, no podría, y, aunque quisiera, él siempre terminaría por descubrirlo, aún si faltaban meses para que su vientre comenzara a notarse. Entonces, ella comprendió lo que debía hacer.

Con frialdad se lo dijo.

No recibió nada que no esperara, al contrario, fue todo como ella había imaginado. Y eso dolió demasiado. Mas con Draco había sido diferente. Su bebé era muy pequeño para entender el significado de la palabra _hermano, _pero aún así había demostrado mucha más emoción que su propio padre.

Narcissa permanecía todo el día junto a Draco, no lo dejaba solo por un segundo. Ella no había sido muy afectuosa o cariñosa con él, pero le daba a entender a su hijo que lo amaba, aún si aquellas palabras no salían de su boca. Ella sentía que Draco lo entendía o, eso deseaba.

Los meses comenzaron a deslizarse tras sus ojos y al instante ella se encontró en su octavo mes de embarazo. Su vientre era demasiado notorio, pero no le importaba. Narcissa no podía soportar la ansiedad de tener a su segundo bebé en brazos, un bebé que sería una hermosa niña como así los sanadores habían afirmado. Jamás podría asegurarlo, pero el día en que supieron que tendrían una niña, ella vislumbró un extraño brillo en los ojos de Lucius, una tenue luz que desapareció a pocos segundos de su aparición. Siempre se preguntó si su mente le había jugado una broma o si, realmente, su esposo había sentido _algo_ con aquella noticia, pero eso nunca lo sabría.

Y cuando el día del nacimiento llegó, cuando otra lucecita nacería para iluminar su existencia… la oscuridad dominó su vida. Todo dejó de tener sentido y cada parte de su mundo comenzó a desmoronarse lentamente, todo cayó al vacío infinito de su interior y su corazón lo hizo por igual. Nada volvió a ser igual desde ese día, absolutamente nada. Ella se hundió en las profundidades de su dolor y se dejó llevar por la agonía, y olvidó por un momento por qué estaba viva. Olvidó cómo se sentía respirar. Olvidó cómo se sentía vivir.

Ahora, seis días después de ese terrible acontecimiento, ella dejó que la magia la llevase donde quisiera, dejo que el destino hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Dejó que el tiempo siguiera su camino sin ella en él.

Deseó desaparecer y ahora estaba allí.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que golpeó su visión fue la fuerte luz del Sol, dejándola cegada por unos segundos. El viento chocó contra su rostro, haciendo que su largo cabello rubio se removiera inquieto en el aire, y el tranquilo sonido del canto de los pájaros caminó dentro de sus oídos perezosamente. Se sintió rodeada por el extraño aroma de pasto recién cortado, de primavera inmadura. No entendía qué había sucedido, ni sabía dónde se encontraba. Todo lo que recordaba era a ella misma, en medio de su habitación, deseando desaparecer de su propia vida, pero eso era todo. No podía comprender qué había sucedido luego.

En un instante, después de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, pudo entender que se encontraba sentada en lo que parecía ser un simple asiento de piedra, como los que ella tenía en el jardín de la Mansión Malfoy, y, por un momento, creyó que se encontraba allí, sentada frente al enorme parque de su hogar, pero luego sus oídos captaron unas fuertes y alegres risas, y entendió que estaba equivocada. Sus ojos celestes se movieron lentamente, comenzando a analizar el lugar; todo parecía extraño para ella. Era como un enorme campo verde, habían árboles de todo tipo y altura por doquier y vislumbró, entre el grueso pasto, largos caminos de tierra que parecían llevar a muchos sitios. Miles de pájaros volaban extasiados por el cielo azul.

Habían muchas personas a su alrededor, familias enteras, y la mayoría se encontraba sentada en el pastizal sobre mantas de diferentes colores. Todos lucían felices, como sino tuvieran problemas en sus vidas, como si fueran inmunes al dolor. Y con todas sus fuerzas deseó nunca haber dejado la Mansión.

Sus manos se apretaron en su regazo, y, de pronto, no supo qué hacer, se sintió perdida entre tanta tranquilidad. Inconcientemente, su mirada se topó con las figuras de tres niños que pasaron corriendo frente a ella, mientras que uno de ellos llevaba algo amarrado a su mano y sus ojos estaban perdidos en el cielo, corriendo junto a los demás sin siquiera observar por dónde iba. Narcissa rápidamente notó que un fino hilo salía de la mano del pequeño y ascendía hasta terminar en un extraño objeto colorido que flotaba en el aire, tan lejos del suelo que sólo se lo veía como un punto lejano en el cielo. Ella jamás había visto algo como eso, nunca. Tan distraía se encontraba observando el objeto en el aire que no había notado la forma en que esos niños se encontraban vestidos. Sus ropas no eran ni siquiera parecidas a las que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver.

Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente al caer en la realidad. Las piezas encajaron a la perfección y comprendió horrorosamente en el lugar que estaba.

Se encontraba en el mundo Muggle.

Sintió su corazón empezar a latir velozmente. Jamás había estado allí y jamás pensó estarlo. No conocía nada sobre ellos y lo único que tenía bien claro era que su sangre era tan sucia que repugnaba, pero nada más. No tenía idea alguna sobre sus costumbres y tradiciones. No sabía mucho más, además de que ellos no deberían existir.

Su mano derecha rápidamente se movió por debajo de su elegante túnica negra y sintió su respiración volver a la normalidad al sentir su varita allí, junto a ella. Sintió alivio al comprender que con sólo un movimiento volvería a la Mansión y haría como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si nunca hubiera aparecido allí.

—Hola.

Sus párpados se abrieron al escuchar aquella voz tan infantil como la de Draco y frente a ella la vio. Era una pequeña niña, tendría la misma edad que su hijo, no pasaría los cinco años. Su cabello castaño y ondulado se encontraba atado en dos extrañas coletas a los costados de su cabeza, mientras que vestía un liviano vestido rosa que ondeaba al viento, pero luego sintió su corazón detenerse al observarla bien. La pequeña tenía los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto, eran castaños pero a la luz del Sol lucían dorados, tan dorados y hermosos que parecían sólo un sueño. Sintió que la niña la deslumbraba con aquella mirada, era como contemplar el interior del más puro ser, era como ver su alma. No podía dejar de observarla y sintió que, aunque quisiera, no podría. Aquella niña tenía algo, algo que la hacía sentir extraña.

Todo a su alrededor había dejado de existir. Había olvidado por un momento dónde se encontraba y quiénes la rodeaban. Había olvidado por qué había sentido tanto miedo y desesperación. Su cabeza dejó de pensar cuando todo a su alrededor se había detenido.

Ella podría haber tenido una niña tan hermosa como aquella. Podría haberla observado como estaba observando a la pequeña. Podría haber sentido una calidez en su interior con sólo contemplar sus preciosos ojos como ahora mismo sentía. Podría haberla abrazado y retenido en sus brazos y no sólo desearlo. Podría haber hecho y sentido tantas cosas con sólo tener a su hija y, sin embargo, sabía que todo quedaría en sueños e ilusiones. Y sin embargo… su hija no volvería.

La niña observó a la hermosa mujer con intriga, pero no se movió de su lugar. Su mamá siempre le había dicho que no debía hablar con extraños, pero esa mujer no era extraña o, al menos, ella sentía que la conocía. Ella sentía que debía hablarle… ella sentía que _necesitaba_ ayudarla.

— ¿Por qué estás vestida así?— preguntó la niña, contemplándola con toda la inocencia que habitaba en una persona de su edad, intrigada por la túnica negra que llevaba Narcissa.

Narcissa la observó fijamente con sus intensos ojos celestes, mas no respondió, sólo quedó perdida en aquellos orbes dorados.

Muggle o no, sentía que no podía apartar la mirada de la pequeña, y, nuevamente, el dolor la golpeó con fuerza. Ella quería llenar el vacío que había dejado su hija y ésta niña había caído perfectamente en ese lugar, pero ella jamás sería su niña ni podría serlo. Todo era simplemente imposible. Tenía que dejar de soñar para despertar de una vez en la cruel realidad. No podía seguir viviendo en ilusiones.

Narcissa comprimió con fuerza sus puños, cortando la circulación de su sangre y volvió cerrar sus ojos, evitando todo contacto con los de la niña. Quería irse, alejarse de ese lugar. Quería regresar a su hogar y ahogarse en su propio dolor. Ni siquiera unos cuantos Cruciatus podrían compararse con lo que estaba sintiendo. Tanto dolor y ella no sabía si podría soportarlo, continuar haciéndolo.

Las risas y carcajadas de los niños a su alrededor comenzaron a infligir más sufrimiento. Sólo eran niños, pero quería que detuviesen aquel sonido. Ella jamás podría escuchar a su hija reír de la misma forma, y esos pequeños parecían querer recordárselo una y otra vez. Por primera vez, deseó que el mundo quedara en silencio, que el tiempo se congelara y que cada persona sintiera lo que ella sentía, que cada persona sufriera su misma perdida, y que todos lloraran por su hija.

De pronto, sintió una suave sensación sobre la fría piel de sus manos, una sensación que causó escalofríos en su cuerpo. En ese instante, sintió algo tan cálido dentro suyo que creyó estar soñando; su interior rebalsó con inquietud. Esas pequeñas manitos sobre las suyas lograron que abriera los ojos y que lo primero que viera fueran esos hermosos ojos dorados, observándola con inocencia y timidez, contemplándola de una manera que hizo su corazón saltar.

Su lado racional le gritó que quitara esas asquerosas manos de las suyas, que obligara a la niña a disculparse por haberse atrevido a tocar a una Sangre Pura, pero no pudo hacer nada de eso. Narcissa, por primera vez en su vida, dejó de lado todos los prejuicios que durante toda la vida su familia le había inculcado y permitió que la niña tocara sus pálidas manos, regalándole una tortuosa calidez.

—Cuando estoy triste, comienzo a observar las flores…— la niña le sonrió fugazmente y sus ojos brillaron aún más—. Ellas siempre calman el dolor.

Narcissa sintió como un nudo se formaba en el medio de su garganta. Sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse con lágrimas que jamás saldrían de ellos. Sintió que su corazón se oprimía contra su pecho, buscando desesperadamente una forma de salir de allí. Sintió que sus manos comenzaban a temblar bajo las de la pequeña. Sintió que esas simples palabras lograron penetrar mucho más de lo que muchos intentaron en los últimos días.

Narcissa sintió ganas de llorar junto a la niña.

Sin notar el momento, las manitos de la pequeña se alejaron de las suyas y no entendió por qué, pero desesperadamente quiso que esas manitos volvieran rápidamente sobre las suyas. Sintió el vacío crecer nuevamente en su interior.

Sintió la calidez desaparecer.

Sus ojos siguieron en un deseo desesperado a la pequeña, quien se había alejado corriendo tan rápido como sus cortas piernas lo permitían hacia unos de los tantos árboles en el lugar para luego inclinarse sobre el pasto verde, como si se encontrara buscando algo con terrible ansiedad.

Narcissa tuvo el deseo de decirle que volviera junto a ella, de ordenárselo si era necesario, pero sus labios no se despegaron y su boca continuó cerrada. Contempló a la pequeña con angustia, no quería que se marchara, no quería que la abandonara como su propia hija ya lo había hecho. En ese momento dejó de importarle que aquella niña ignorara todo sobre el mundo mágico en el que ella vivía; ya no importaba si por sus venas corría sangre corrompida. Narcissa quería ver esos hermosos orbes de miel derretida brillar en toda su plenitud, quería que brillaran para ella, sólo así podría olvidar por un momento la oscuridad que rodeaba su vida. Sólo así podría olvidar que su hija estaba muerta.

Repentinamente, como si Merlín hubiera escuchado sus silenciosas plegarias, la niña volteó hacia ella con una brillante sonrisa y empezó a correr de nuevo hacia Narcissa. La mujer pudo decir que su corazón volvió la latir y que sus ojos celestes se iluminaron al ver a la pequeña cada vez más cerca de ella. Necesitaba que el alma pura de la niña limpiara su dolor por sólo un segundo. Contempló sus orbes dorados resplandecer aún más si era posible y esa extraña calidez en su interior se incrementó.

La niña llegó hasta ella con la respiración entrecortada y su pecho bajando y subiendo en busca de oxígeno, pero su preciosa sonrisa jamás desapareció de su delicado rostro, mientras que sus manitos se encontraban escondidas tras su espalda. Narcissa tuvo la necesidad de abrigarla entre sus brazos, de la misma forma que había hecho con Draco cuando él quería dormir, pero no demostró nada, sólo continuó observándola con intensidad, queriendo decirle tantas cosas pero a la vez nada.

—Mi mami me regañará si me encuentra hablando con una mujer extraña— comenzó la pequeña con voz tierna y suave, y observándola con travesura en sus ojos—, pero antes de irme tengo que darte algo muy importante— dijo muy segura y sin borrar la sonrisa.

Narcissa quiso retenerla junto a ella nuevamente, no quería dejar que se alejara. Esa niña no era nada suyo, pero tal vez sí, sí ella…

—Por favor, ¿puedes cerrar los ojos?

El aliento escapó de su boca al oír aquellas palabras. Narcissa sintió tantas ganas de llorar, de arrogarse al suelo y llorar por todo lo que no fue, por todo lo que le fue arrebatado. Por todo lo que pudo haber sido, por todos los hubiera, y por todo aquello que sólo será posible en las profundidades de sus sueños. Nada quedaría en la realidad y eso dolía mucho más. Su vista se nubló y sus finos labios temblaron ligeramente. Era imposible seguir aguantando tanto sufrimiento; nunca podría superar la perdida de su bebé… jamás podría hacerlo.

Sus ojos se cerraron y la tristeza la abrazó.

Todo estaba oscuro pero ella quería contemplar esos ojos, ella quería contemplar a la niña que le había devuelto la calidez por sólo unos pocos minutos. Quería abrir los párpados y contemplarla, pero no pudo. La petición inocente de aquella niña había hondado en el fondo de su interior, había atravesado los recuerdos más fuertes y había llegado a tocar algo dentro suyo.

—Cuando duela, sólo obsérvala…

Su dulce voz recorrió sus oídos con lentitud, marcando un camino de paz hacia su alma. Y luego sintió algo terso y ligero dentro de las palmas de sus manos, algo que tenía un aroma delicado y sereno que la hizo sentir en paz consigo misma. Narcissa abrió los ojos anhelante, esperando encontrarse con esos orbes dorados contemplándola calidamente, pero frente a ella ya no había nadie… la pequeña no estaba. Ella sintió la desesperación comenzar a hacer presencia y la angustia acompañarla en el camino. Sintió que se ahogaba dolorosamente. La buscó con la mirada rebalsada de sufrimiento entre las personas, deseando con todas sus fuerzas hallarla. No lo hizo, no la encontró, pero al bajar su mirada húmeda… la vio.

Allí, sobre sus pálidas y frías manos se encontraba una flor. Sus ojos no creían lo que veían y pensó que todo se trataba de un sueño, mas ella sabía que todo era mucho más real de lo que imaginaba. Era una hermosa y frágil flor blanca, era verdaderamente maravillosa. Tan pulcra como la pequeña que la había colocado allí. La contempló maravillada y, sin poder detenerlo, una lágrima escapó por la esquina de su ojo, cayendo lentamente sobre uno de los pétalos de la flor.

Segundos después, el dolor desapareció.

_**OOO**_

**Disclaimer:** **Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con los personajes y la trama.**

_Éste es mi primer long- fic Dramione y espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Si bien más adelante vamos a entender mucho más la trama quiero decir que ésta no va a ser una de esas historias en las que Draco y Hermione se enamoran en un segundo, sino todo lo contrario. Van a pasar muchos capítulos hasta que suceda algo como eso, por eso aviso que éste fic será bastante dramático en ese sentido. _

_Nos leemos…_


	2. As The Years Go Passing By

_**Capítulo Uno: As The Years Go Passing By**_

Draco Malfoy observó el gran reloj en la habitación y cerró los ojos.

_8:30 am._

No tenía sueño, ni siquiera había dormido en toda la noche, no había podido hacerlo. Aquello se había convertido en algo común para él. En las noches el sueño nunca llegaba, podrían pasar horas y se encontraría de la misma manera: observando el techo de su habitación. Ya se había acostumbrado a recibir el amanecer sin desearlo.

Tal vez jamás volvería a dormir. Tal vez sus ojos se mantendrían abiertos por siempre hasta que la muerte le diera la bienvenida. Tal vez el peso de los años transcurridos era demasiado insoportable para él. ¿Cuánto ya había pasado? ¿Siete, ocho años? Aunque parecía mucho más.

Todo parecía mucho más.

Habían pasado exactamente diez años desde que la guerra había finalizado, pero, a pesar del tiempo, sentía como si todo hubiera sucedido ayer. Voldemort ya no existía, Potter lo había vencido y ahora no quedaba más nada además de las perdidas y los recuerdos. Todos habían perdido algo en esa batalla, una parte de cada uno aún vivía allí, entre los escombros y la ruina. La muerte continuaba siendo palpable en el aire, ya que, aunque la mayoría pretendía vivir en el olvido, nada se puede olvidar completamente. Absolutamente todos recordarán por siempre aquellos días, recordarán por siempre cada hechizo que tocó su cuerpo, cada maleficio que asesinó a las personas que los rodeaban, cada grito que éstas soltaban. Recordarán la última mirada de los ojos que ya no están, el débil latido de sus corazones antes de sucumbir ante la oscuridad.

Recordarán todo.

La memoria jamás podrá borrar aquello y él nunca podría dormir sin revivirlo otra vez.

Las imágenes de lo ocurrido aún lo perseguían; los gritos, la sangre, los llantos y lamentos lo atacaban en la noche. Se reían en su cara con burla y le recordaban quién era y lo qué había hecho. Y él no hacía nada para detenerlo, no podía impedir esa tortura. Sentía que se lo merecía por haber participado en aquella batalla, aún sin realmente quererlo. Quizás verdaderamente merecía lo que le ocurría.

La vida continuaba y él seguía estancado allí, en el pozo que había perpetuado su apellido. Desde que Potter los había salvado a su madre y a él de una visita segura a Azkaban, todo pareció derrumbarse en su vida. Y su padre… su padre había tenido que pagar todo lo que había causado. Gracias a ello, toda la responsabilidad había recaído sobre sus hombros. Había tenido que hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia e intentar arreglar el desastre en que aquello se había convertido. Desde ese momento, él había tenido que volver a darle al apellido Malfoy el valor que le había pertenecido durante siglos. Aunque, de alguna manera, las cosas empeoraban con el pasar del tiempo.

Ahora ser un Malfoy significaba ser un ser sin alma ni corazón. Un Malfoy era una persona que todavía continuaba siéndole fiel al Señor Tenebroso incluso luego de su muerte. Las personas murmuraban a su paso cualquier tipo de cosas, que ellos no eran más que una escoria en la comunidad mágica, que deberían estar pudriéndose en Azkaban… que tendrían que estar muertos. Todos parecían pensar y, muy pocas veces, decir lo mismo, pero jamás lo hacían frente a un miembro de la familia. No se atrevían a hacerlo.

Y, francamente, a Draco Malfoy le importaba una mierda todo aquello.

No le importaba que susurrasen frente a él. No le importaba que pensaran que debía estar muerto junto con sus padres. Todo eso le había dejado de importar desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Aquellas personas no sabían absolutamente nada sobre él y su familia, ellos ignoraban lo que habían pasado y sufrido durante aquella época. Todos ellos ni siquiera podrían imaginarse lo que había visto y oído, toda la sangre que había sido derramada en su cara y él nunca pudo hacer nada contra aquello.

¿Quiénes eran para juzgarlos? ¿Quiénes se creían para repudiarlos por lo que habían hecho cuando ellos ni siquiera hubieran podido alzar la mirada frente al Señor Tenebroso? Ellos no sabían absolutamente nada de la porquería que había sido su vida, y jamás lo sabrían.

Sus ojos plateados volvieron a posarse en el reloj.

_9:00 am._

Unos suaves golpes sonaron en la puerta del despacho.

— ¿Amo Malfoy? — la titubeante voz de Visby, su elfo doméstico, se escuchó tras la puerta de madera—. Visby ya sirvió el desayuno, amo.

Eso fue todo, y luego de un extraño sonido, Draco entendió que el elfo se había ido.

Colocó las manos sobre sus ojos e intentó relajarlos con un suave masaje. Estaba realmente cansado y sus ojos ya no aguantarían mucho tiempo más abiertos. Sabía que debajo de ellos se encontraban unas gruesas marcas oscuras, causadas por las muchas noches de insomnio. Todo su cuerpo había comenzado a dar señales de agotamiento, pero, aunque quisiera descansar, sabía que no podría hacerlo. Dormir era algo imposible de lograr, quizás lo hiciera por dos o tres horas, pero luego sus párpados volverían a abrirse y toda su atención se centraría en los detalles que habitaban en el techo de su cuarto.

Suspiró y se alzó del asiento con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Era momento de comenzar el día. Un día que para él, había comenzado cinco horas atrás.

_**OOO**_

El silencio retumbaba en sus oídos fuertemente. Nadie hablaba, ni siquiera se podía escuchar el sonido de sus propias respiraciones. El aire se encontraba denso a su alrededor, pero desde que tenía memoria se había acostumbrado a esa tensa e incomoda sensación.

Draco quitó la mirada de El Profeta que tenía entre sus manos y la alzó. A pesar de la tétrica oscuridad de la sala, pudo ver perfectamente el rostro pálido y delgado de Narcissa Malfoy. Su madre se encontraba sentada en la otra punta de la larga y elegante mesa de roble, con una fina taza de té frente a ella que soltaba un vapor danzarín. La observó por minutos sin decir nada. Aquella mujer era una mera sombra de la persona que había sido años atrás. La vida la había consumido, como a él mismo, pero la guerra la había quebrado por completo.

Draco recordaba esos ojos celestes que alguna vez habían brillado, que alguna vez habían sentido y que ahora sólo se encontraban escondidos detrás de una gruesa capa sombría. No había vida en ellos, no existía emoción alguna, nada que lo hiciera creer que ella tuviese ganas de continuar viviendo. Era como si Dementores se hubieran encargado de extraer su alma hasta la última gota, dejando únicamente su cuerpo como recordatorio de todo el dolor por el que habían pasado años atrás.

Después de la guerra, ella había tenido que enfrentar la cruda realidad que se situó sobre ellos. Había tenido que soportar ver a su marido ser enjuiciado y llevado a Azakaban, había tenido que soportar el rechazo y odio de la sociedad. Tuvo que aprender a vivir en el infierno que le había tocado. Incluso mucho antes había tenido que aguantar la humillación y vergüenza que la presencia del Señor Tenebroso había sembrado en su Mansión. Tanto ella como Draco habían tenido que presenciar cosas de las que jamás podrían olvidarse. Narcissa había tenido que mantenerse fuerte, había tenido que saber colocarse la máscara que taparía las lágrimas, los gritos… el dolor. Pero ahora que todo parecía haberse terminado, nada lo había hecho en verdad.

Y la realidad volvía a golpearlo con muchísima más fuerza. Su madre se había perdido en algún lugar en el que él no podía entrar.

Continuó observándola detenidamente. Aún a pesar de todo, ella continuaba manteniendo esa elegancia que siempre la había definido. Vestía un fino vestido azul petróleo que hacía ver su piel mucho más pálida y frágil, como si al tocarla pudiera resquebrajarse, mientras que su largo cabello rubio caía suavemente por los costados de su cara. Draco sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al notar como la mirada de su madre parecía perdida y vacía, como si allí adentro no hubiera nada.

Sus ojos volvieron al periódico que tenía entre las manos, intentando hacer desaparecer sus pensamientos. Su madre casi no hablaba, sólo decía unas pocas palabras cuando él insistía, pero luego sellaba sus labios en una fina línea recta que nadie podía romper.

Sus mañanas se habían convertido en esto, en un infinito silencio demoledor.

Inconcientemente, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el lugar en la mesa que solía ocupar Lucius.

Estaba vacío.

No había nadie allí.

Hace años que no lo había.

Suspiró y colocó el periódico sobre la mesa, para luego alzarse del asiento haciendo un ruido sordo. Necesitaba alejarse de allí, de esa Mansión. Eso era lo único que realmente necesitaba.

Narcissa jamás movió sus ojos del punto invisible que observaba, ni siquiera lo hizo cuando su hijo se inclinó a su lado, contemplándola con una dolorosa delicadeza que sólo a ella era capaz de mostrar.

—Madre, tengo que irme — dijo Draco lentamente, casi en un susurro.

Ella no se movió ni giró el rostro para devolverle la mirada a su hijo. Narcissa sólo continuó allí.

Draco espero a su lado por una respuesta que nunca llegó y, que sabía, jamás llegaría. Siempre era la misma situación y, por más que se detuviera allí por horas, su madre no se dignaría a observarlo y, mucho menos, responderle. Ella lo ignoraría hasta que él decidiera irse de una vez.

Él la observó y bajó la mirada para luego tomar las frías y esqueléticas manos de su madre entre las suyas. Su garganta se cerró y por un segundo deseó jamás haber nacido… deseó haber sido un muerto más en la guerra.

—Adiós, madre.

Draco apretó las manos de su madre por última vez y luego se alzó para desaparecer de la sala sin mirar atrás, dejando que la oscuridad y el sufrimiento lo continuaran hundiendo con lentitud.

Tal vez si se hubiera quedado allí durante unos pocos segundos más, habría notado como los fríos ojos de Narcissa se nublaban.

Sólo tal vez, hubiera escuchado como ella sollozaba.

_**OOO**_

—Buenos días, Señor Malfoy.

Draco respondió el saludo de su asistente con un movimiento de cabeza y se adentró en su oficina, seguido por su joven empleada.

Después de todo lo sucedido, él había pasado a ser la cabeza de la familia y eso conllevó tomar las riendas de los negocios que Lucius había comenzado. No había sido fácil, al contrario, había sido completamente difícil y estresante. Era muy joven cuando todo pasó a sus hombros y tuvo que comprenderlo de una manera rápida, pero aún así logró hacerlo.

— ¿Tengo alguna reunión hoy? — preguntó a su asistente mientras se quitaba el saco negro y lo colocaba en el respaldo de su asiento.

—No Señor — respondió la joven algo intimidada por la seriedad de su jefe.

Draco no agregó más nada, sólo se sentó tras el escritorio para comenzar a revisar las pilas de informes que se encontraban frente a él. Luego de unos segundos, notó que la presencia de su asistente aún continuaba en la habitación.

Alzó una ceja escéptico.

— ¿Algo más?

La joven asintió con nerviosismo, aunque lo intentó disimular fracasando enormemente, y luego sacó un sobre blanco de entre los papeles que tenía en sus manos, extendiéndoselo rápidamente.

—La lechuza lo trajo hoy a primera hora, y es del Ministerio de Magia — comentó la muchacha, luego de que Draco tomara el sobre —. Parecía ser muy urgente.

Él asintió y una mirada bastó para que su asistente diera media vuelta y saliera de la oficina dejándolo solo.

Contempló el sobre detenidamente. En la parte delantera se encontraba el sello del Ministerio y estaba sellado de una manera que daba a entender que su contenido era demasiado importante. Interiormente se preguntó qué era lo que querían ahora. Él estaba cansado de ver esas cartas, de leer su contenido… ya demasiado había tenido que soportar años atrás con todos los problemas que había tenido. Pero, fuera lo que fuera que dijera ese papel, sabía que no sería bueno.

Lo tuvo en sus manos durante minutos, sin atreverse a abrirlo y pensando sobre lo qué podría decir allí. Tal vez habían determinado, después de años, que él debía ser finalmente encarcelado en Azkaban. Tal vez habían decidido encerrar a su madre también.

Soltó una carcajada carente de humor y negó con la cabeza. ¿Es que acaso ya había comenzado a delirar? ¿Acaso el miedo jamás se iría? ¿Acaso no podían dejarlo vivir tranquilo en la mierda en que su vida se había convertido?

Quizás la respuesta a todo aquello era un simple "no". Quizás después de todo lo malo que había hecho, ahora era momento de pagarlo. De repente, se sintió enojado consigo mismo. De repente, se sintió enojado con el mundo. De repente, tomó el sobre abruptamente y lo abrió con furia.

_Estimado Señor Malfoy._

_Me dirijo a usted con la intención de que al finalizar de leer ésta carta se presente con suma urgencia a mi oficina en el Ministerio de Magia. Lamentablemente, me veo obligado, debido a la situación, a no informarle la razón de ésta citación, sólo puedo pedirle cordialmente que, cualquiera sea la actividad en la que se encuentre el día de hoy, sea postergada para el momento que usted desee. Pero debo aclararle que es de gran importancia su presencia en el Ministerio. _

_Atentamente,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de Magia. _

La furia comenzó a desaparecer lentamente dejando entrar a la intriga. ¿Qué demonios pretendía Shacklebolt y quién se creía que era para obligarlo a reunirse con él? Él era un Malfoy y ahora todos creían que podían pasar sobre él, sobre su apellido.

Arrugó la carta, tratando de alguna manera de descargar todo su enojo. Nunca terminaría su calvario. A veces deseaba desaparecer del mundo, alejarse de todo y jamás volver. Esa idea siempre estaba navegando en su mente, tentándolo a tomarla, pero, pese a sus deseos, sabía que nunca podría hacerlo. Draco sabía que no podría tomar la decisión y dejar todo atrás. Su madre lo necesitaba, ella no se encontraba bien y él tenía que cuidarla, aún si Narcissa nunca se recuperaría, debía hacerlo. Ese era su trabajo, su obligación. Su madre era lo único que le quedaba, quizás algún día ella volviera y él tenía que estar allí.

Enterró con cansancio las manos en su cabello. A pesar de todo, iba a ir al Ministerio, debía hacerlo si no quería recibir la visita de los Aurores. En ese instante, escuchó la puerta abrirse. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la alta figura de Theodore Nott en la entrada de la oficina.

Él había sido un Mortífago también, pero todos los cargos en su contra habían sido retirados luego de que se comprobara que él no había participado en la batalla, ni había sido realmente fiel a Voldemort, aunque no se pudo decir lo mismo de sus padres, quienes, además de haber estado entre los Mortífagos más importantes que tenía el Señor Oscuro, habían obligado a su hijo a llevar la Marca Tenebrosa contra su voluntad. Eso había causado que los Señores Nott fueran directamente a Azkaban de por vida y sin la posibilidad de salir de allí en algún momento.

De alguna forma, Draco envidiaba a Nott. Él había podido enfrentar a sus padres y cambiar su destino. Había tomado las decisiones que él jamás hubiera podido tomar. Nunca había podido entender cómo Nott lo había hecho. ¿Se habría despertado una mañana pensado en la mierda en que se convertiría su vida si continuaba los pasos de sus padres, y había decidido tirar todo por la borda?

Nott había huido junto a Pansy Parkinson; los dos habían notado que lo que se venía no tenía nada que ver con ellos y que no querían participar en una batalla en la que probablemente morirían. Habían desaparecido de Hogwarts una noche, dejando sólo un papel que expresaba perfectamente en tres palabras lo que deseaban.

"_No nos busquen"_

Aquellas dos personas habían sido lo más cercano que él había conocido del concepto "amistad". Los conocía desde que tenía memoria y, a pesar de su calculadora frialdad, había aprendido a apreciarlos. Cuando se había enterado de su huida, lo primero que se le había cruzado por la mente fue que eran unos cobardes por no quedarse y aceptar sus destinos. Se suponía que eran Slytherin, y no unos malditos Hufflepuff. Había pensando tantas cosas, que sólo bastaron unos pocos meses para desear haber hecho lo mismo.

Ellos habían retornado tiempo después de la finalización de la guerra. Los tres se habían encontrado en los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia entre las tantas audiencias a las que tenían que asistir por temas en particular. Draco recordaba como Pansy lo había abrazado, olvidándose de la multitud que caminaba a su alrededor y él había devuelto el gesto sin comprender completamente todavía lo que sucedía. Nott había sido más reservado y sólo le había tendido la mano en forma de saludo. Después de eso, habían aparecido en la Mansión Malfoy, dispuestos a hablar sobre aquello que ninguno de los tres quería escuchar.

_Escrutó con la mirada a las dos personas frente a él. Nott no había largado palabra alguna. Draco no le tomó mucha importancia a aquello, él siempre había sido reservado y callado. Pero el silencio de Pansy era tal vez lo que más había captado su atención. Ella nunca había sido una persona callada, su boca siempre había estado abierta, soltando comentarios a los que sólo a ella parecían interesarle. _

_Sin embargo, la mujer sentada a centímetros de él, con la mirada fija en la taza de té entre sus manos y sus labios sellados, estaba muy lejos de ser aquella joven que recordaba. _

_Después de un largo silencio en el que todos parecían estar encerrados en sus propios pensamientos, la única mujer del grupo habló._

— _¿Cómo has estado? — se atrevió a preguntar, luego de darle un sorbo a su taza de té._

_Al instante Draco entendió el significado de esa pregunta. Ella no le preguntaba si había hecho algún viaje interesante, si había conocido a alguien, o si había cerrado nuevos negocios. Su pregunta iba más allá de lo superficial, y, por un momento, no supo qué responder. No supo si debía ser sincero o simplemente describir su vida con exagerada perfección. _

_Sus ojos plateados se estancaron en el vapor de su té._

—_Sobreviviendo. _

_Y no hubo mentira en aquella oración. _

_Pansy asintió sin observarlo. _

— _¿Ustedes? — se vio obligado a preguntar. _

_El silencio retornó. Ella no dio señales de querer responder, entonces Nott tomó la palabra._

—_Igual. _

_Aquello resonó como un eco en la gran sala de los Malfoy._

_Draco alzó la mirada y los contempló. Aquellas dos personas tenían rastros de haber pasado por mucho, de haber sufrido demasiado, de haber tenido que madurar más rápido que cualquier otra persona. Él los entendía a la perfección porque ellos habían estado en una situación muy parecida a la suya. Los tres habían tenido que tomar decisiones y habían tenido que afrontar las consecuencias de ellas. _

—_Tenía miedo…_

_Draco dirigió sus ojos hacia Pansy, quien mantenía la mirada perdida en el fuego de la gran chimenea frente a ellos._

— _Siempre supe que algún día llegaría el momento en que mis padres me lo dirían y sabía cuál debía ser mi respuesta. A pesar de eso, nunca había tomado en serio sus planes, yo pensaba que eso estaba lejos de mí… lejos de mi futuro. Creía que era un juego sencillo y fácil de evadir si así lo quería — las manos de Pansy emblanquecieron al apretarse con demasiada fuerza alrededor de la taza de porcelana—. Ellos los torturaron en mi casa también, sabes. Los escuchaba desde mi habitación gritar, rogar por piedad… Todo eso duraba no más de diez minutos, y luego ya no oía nada más. _

_Draco entendió a quiénes se refería con eso. Sabía de qué clase de personas hablaba porque en su propia casa había pasado exactamente lo mismo, mas él nunca había tenido la suerte de estar encerrado en su habitación para evadirlo. _

—_Debía irme, Draco, debía alejarme de eso. No quería convertirme en mis padres, no quería hacer lo que ellos hacían… No lo soportaba — Pansy observó al rubio mientras hablaba, dejando a la vista la desesperación que sentía—. Mi sangre es roja, Draco, ¿puedes creerlo?, y la de ellos también — la pelinegra rió sin humor—. Merlín, no podía morir por una causa sin sentido… No podía apoyar algo que estaba mal. Yo no estaba preparada para asesinar y torturar, nunca lo estuve._

_El rubio la escuchó como nunca antes lo había hecho, sintiendo que ella había tenido que aceptar de la forma más cruda la verdad. Pansy no lloró al hablar, ninguna lágrima salió de sus ojos. Ella nunca se había permitido llorar frente a alguien, pero él pudo notar la forma en que estos brillaban. Estaban desbordando de angustia, impotencia, dolor. _

_Aquella no era la muchacha que había conocido por años._

_La Pansy que él solía conocer habría reído ante sus propias palabras, habría soltado un comentario despectivo sobre los sangre sucia, incluso tal vez habría apoyado la causa. Pero la mujer que tenía en frente sólo quedó allí, quieta mientras que las palabras salían de su boca, con sus ojos oscuros cansados y con sus labios decaídos en una fina mueca dolorosa. _

_Nott tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas, y murmuró en su oído algo que Draco no pudo escuchar. La manera en que los dos se observaban y la postura firme de él frente a Pansy le habían dado la respuesta de una pregunta que había rondado por su mente._

—_Viajamos durante meses, hasta que decidimos ocultarnos en un lejano pueblo muggle en America. Nos olvidamos de la magia… de la guerra. Intentamos ser otras personas en una sociedad a la que no le importaba quiénes éramos en realidad. Con el tiempo nos acostumbramos a vivir así, pero sabíamos que tendríamos que volver cuando todo terminase, si es que alguna vez lo hacía — la gruesa voz de Nott retumbó en las paredes por segunda vez. _

— _¿Por qué nunca me dijeron sobre su plan? — inquirió Draco._

—_No lo hubieses aceptado, y tampoco debías saberlo… podría haber sido peligroso para ti — respondió Pansy, sin observarlo. _

_El rubio no agregó nada más, y las otras dos personas en la habitación respetaron su silencio. _

Después de ese día, su relación con ellos volvió a ser cercana, mas no igual. Nunca volvería a ser igual por el simple hecho de que ellos no eran los mismos. Habían sido obligados a cambiar para poder vivir, y el daño ya estaba hecho.

Draco le había ofrecido a Nott ser su socio en su empresa ya que el chico necesitaba encontrar algún trabajo, aún si tenía todo el dinero de sus padres él no había querido tocarlo, y le rubio lo había comprendido. Sin embargo, había sido bueno tener una presencia conocida en aquel lugar. Sus empleados parecían tenerle miedo por haber sido un Mortífago, y estaba seguro de que continuaban trabajando para él sólo porque necesitaban comer los 365 días del año, sino hubieran renunciado mucho tiempo atrás.

— ¿Qué quiere el Ministerio ahora? — preguntó Nott, luego de entrar a la oficina y notar el sello del sobre que se encontraba arriba del escrito.

Draco suspiró.

—No lo sé, sólo espero que no deseen meter mi trasero en Azakaban otra vez.

Nott cruzó los brazos en su pecho con una mueca de aburrimiento en el rostro, mientras que algunos mechones de su corto cabello castaño caían sobre su frente.

—Pansy hará una cena hoy y quiere que vayas — comentó, antes de dirigirse hacia los estantes repletos de libros que había en el cuarto.

—No puedo — respondió el rubio, cerrando los ojos.

Nott se alzó de hombros.

—Díselo a ella.

—Tú eres la lechuza.

La burla en la voz de Draco hizo a Nott ladear algo muy lejano a una sonrisa.

Draco se levantó del asiento tomando su saco en el camino, para luego dirigirse hacia el interior de la chimenea de la oficina.

Nott volteó para contemplarlo con sus ojos verdes antes de que él desapareciera.

— ¿Está todo bien?

La pregunta fluyó a través de los oídos del rubio, quien sólo tomó un puñado de Polvos Flú en sus manos.

—Nada ha cambiado — respondió.

Y las llamas verdes envolvieron su cuerpo.

**_OOO _**

Las personas que caminaban a su lado lo contemplaban con desagrado. No se preocupaban en ocultar la repugnancia que sentían al verlo. Muy pocos eran los que pasaban cerca suyo sin regalarle una mirada cargada de resentimiento. Pero era Draco Malfoy y lo que pensaran de él le valía absolutamente nada.

Sus pasos sonaban firmemente contra el suelo, y su caminar desprendía un aire de superioridad y seguridad que cualquiera envidiaría. Su rostro aristocrático se alzaba orgullosamente haciéndolo resaltar entre la multitud, quienes, a pesar de todo, pasaban junto a él sintiéndose mucho menos importante que un simple bicho. Nadie podría decir que Draco no era un hombre intimidante, porque su tensa mandíbula y sus anchos hombros ofrecían esa sensación de grandeza que sólo una persona muy segura de sí misma podría llegar a tener.

En el camino, Draco comenzó a recordar todas las veces en las que él había tenido que estar en ese lugar. Habían sido demasiadas y cada una peor la que anterior. Odiaba estar en el Ministerio, sentía que en cualquier momento vendrían a buscarlo para nunca más dejarlo salir. Sentía que en sólo un segundo todo podría terminarse para él.

Sus piernas lo llevaron hacia el décimo piso en donde se encontraba la oficina del Ministro de Magia, mientras que el eco de sus pasos resonaba en las paredes oscuras.

Allí ya no había tantas personas como en los pisos anteriores; realmente el lugar estaría desolado sino fuera por unos pocos Aurores que se encontraban caminando por los pasillos.

En el fondo del camino pudo ver la silueta de una mujer sentada frente a un escritorio, y al llegar a ella, ésta lo observó desconfiadamente.

—Tengo una reunión con el Ministro — la gruesa voz de Draco retumbó en el lugar.

La mujer no dijo palabra alguna, sólo lo observó como buscando en él un rastro de peligro, pero al no encontrar nada asintió lentamente y con la cabeza le señaló la enorme puerta negra a unos metros de ellos.

—El Ministro lo espera, Señor Malfoy — musitó con algo de recelo.

Draco caminó hacia el lugar señalado sin importarle la actitud de la chica. Estaba acostumbrado a ello.

No tocó la puerta, sólo la abrió y entró en ella con facilidad. La habitación se encontraba completamente iluminada, muy diferente a los pasillos que llevaban a ella. Era grande y su elegancia podría compararse con la mayoría de las salas de su mansión. Todo en ella era azul y dorado, la enorme alfombra circular que ocupaba la mayor parte del piso, el tapizado aterciopelado de unos finos sillones cerca de la pared, el tono de ésta; absolutamente todo en el lugar estaba marcado por alguno de esos dos colores.

Movió la mirada y al instante pudo vislumbrar al Ministro Shacklebolt, quien vestía una larga túnica violeta que resaltaba con el contraste de su piel oscura. Él se encontraba de pie en medio del cuarto y frente a él había otra persona a la que no pudo reconocer ya que el Ministro lo tapaba con su figura.

Shacklebolt al escuchar la puerta abrirse, volteó y rápidamente Draco notó su mirada seria y firme posarse en él.

—Señor Malfoy, me alegra verlo aquí — dijo el hombre, caminando hacia él y tendiéndole la mano.

El rubio lo contempló pero no tomó su mano, ni siquiera dio señales de querer hacerlo. No tenía tiempo para perder allí, sólo quería saber qué era lo que quería para luego largarse.

—Mi tiempo realmente es poco, así que apreciaría que empezara a hablar ahora.

El Ministro alzó una ceja pero asintió antes de girar su rostro para contemplar a la otra persona en la habitación. El hombre dio un paso hacia el costado, logrando que el rubio pudiera verlo completamente.

¿_Qué mierda…?_

Allí, frente a él, se encontraba la persona que esperó jamás volver a ver luego de la guerra. Draco deseó largarse de ahí y olvidarse que alguna vez entro a aquella habitación. Su suerte parecía estar burlándose de él a cada momento, disfrutando de lo irónica que era su vida. Sus ojos plateados lo observaron penetrantes. _Él_ seguía igual a como lo recordaba, quizás ahora estaba un poco más adulto y alto, pero todo lo demás se encontraba en el mismo lugar de siempre. Desde su estúpida cicatriz en la frente hasta esas malditas gafas.

Lanzó una maldición interiormente y su mirada helada se dirigió al Ministro.

—Quiero saber qué demonios significa esto — ordenó sin importarle que tuviera en frente a una persona que si quería podía meterlo en Azkaban con sólo decirlo.

Las gruesas facciones de Shacklebolt se fruncieron al escucharlo.

—Señor Malfoy, creo que usted deb…— no pudo continuar ya que se vio interrumpido.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

Draco se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró. ¿Desde cuándo alguien como _él_ pedía por la ayuda de la última persona en el planeta a la que le hablaría? Era algo casi bizarro incluso pensarlo.

— ¿Qué?

—Necesito tu ayuda — el hombre repitió.

El rubio lo contempló antes de ladear una sonrisa frívola. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, y estaba seguro que tampoco quería hacerlo. Lo único que deseaba era irse de ahí y olvidar todo aquello.

—Estás demente, no pienso ayudarte en nada — musitó y luego se volteó para dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida, sin antes notar como la expresión de su ex- rival se endurecía hasta un punto en donde pensó que iba a sacar su varita para maldecirlo.

Quién hubiera pensado que un día Harry Potter se rebajaría a pedirle algo justamente a él.

—No me interesa si tienes interés o no, tú me ayudarás si sabes lo que te conviene, Malfoy.

Draco escuchó la amenaza dirigida hacia él y sintió la ira crecer en su interior. ¿Quién mierda pensaba que era para amenazarlo así? Podría haber asesinado a Voldemort, y haber ayudado a que él y su madre no fueran llevados a la prisión, pero aún así nada cambiaba el hecho de que seguía siendo Potter.

Draco rápidamente giró su cuerpo y su varita quedó a la vista, apuntándolo en el pecho.

Notó como el Ministro se tensaba, pero Potter nunca mostró indicios de miedo en el rostro. Nunca quitó su común mirada verde de la gris, casi incitándolo a hacer algo que lo terminaría por hundir mucho más.

—Hazlo si eres tan estúpido como para encerrarte a ti mismo en Azakaban por el resto de tu vida.

Draco frunció los labios y apretó con más fuerza su varita, sin querer admitir que él tenía razón.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres, Potter? — soltó abruptamente, mientras bajaba la varita.

—Ya lo dije, necesito tu ayuda — repitió una vez más, sin ablandar su expresión.

— ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza? — inquirió Draco —. ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver el Ministro en esto?

Shacklebolt contempló a Potter y luego se dirigió al rubio con seriedad.

—Señor Malfoy, está de más decir que todos sabemos sobre su situación y la de su familia en estos momentos — comenzó el hombre con voz dura, y Draco se tensó en su lugar—. También sabemos de todos los cargos en contra suya que, a pesar de haber sido retirados, aún están allí… esperando por cualquier oportunidad para quitarle su libertad de por vida. Debo decir que si yo estuviera en su posición, tendría cuidado con cada cosa que digo o hago. Y también pensaría dos veces antes de negarme a una petición.

Draco sintió un gruñido querer salir de su garganta.

—Usted está abusando de su poder, Ministro — lo observó fríamente—. Y está olvidando quién soy.

—Yo creo que estoy en todo el derecho de recordarle su condición actual, Malfoy. Por esa razón quiero que preste atención y escuche lo que podría obtener si acepta ayudarnos.

Draco los contempló impasiblemente.

— ¿Qué ganaría yo con todo esto?

Harry dio un paso hacia delante, quedando junto al Ministro.

—Todos los cargos tuyos y de tus padres serán retirados definitivamente de los registros. Tu familia será perdonada públicamente por su participación en la batalla, además de que se dictará una declaración oficial del Wizengamot en la que se reconoce que tanto Lucius como Narcissa Malfoy fueron obligados y amenazados a unirse a Voldemort sino querían ver a su único hijo muerto.

Draco no sabía si lo que acababa de escuchar era cierto o si sólo estaba alucinando nuevamente, pero los ojos de Potter no denotaban signos de estar bromeando.

El rubio negó con la cabeza sin creerlo.

—Escúchate a ti mismo, Potter. Ni siquiera tú puedes creerte esa mentira, y mucho menos lo hará la Comunidad Mágica — masculló Draco—. Esto es una completa pérdida de tiempo.

—La Comunidad Mágica lo creerá, Malfoy. Nadie dudará de mi palabra y, claramente, no lo harán con la del señor Potter — agregó el Ministro muy seguro—. Podrías ser libre de una vez, intentar seguir adelante sin nadie quien te recuerde el pasado.

Draco contempló a los dos hombres frente a él. ¿Realmente hablaban en serio? ¿Realmente serían capaces de librarlo de todo lo que él y su familia habían causado?

—Quiero pensarlo — dijo el rubio y Potter negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, debes decidir ahora.

Draco tensó la mandíbula. Nunca permitía que le exigieran las cosas, pero sabía que en esos momentos lo que menos importaba era aquello. Él tenía de decidir entre ayudar a Potter y obtener un gran beneficio a cambio, o decir no y vivir lo que quedaba de su vida como el maldito culpable que era.

—Es su decisión, Señor Malfoy. Piense sabiamente lo que hará.

Shacklebolt lo escrutó con la mirada lentamente, como si quisiera saber de ante mano cuál sería su sentencia.

Potter no dijo más nada. Había dejado bien en claro todo. Draco todavía no entendía lo que sucedía. Se suponía que hoy sería un día como cualquier otro, pero ahora se encontraba en el Ministerio de Magia siendo acorralado por el estúpido Niño-Que-Vivió y el Ministro para elegir sobre algo que, de alguna manera, podría ayudarlo a reconstruir el apellido de su familia.

En ese momento se preguntó qué hubiera hecho Lucius en su lugar, pero rápidamente eliminó ese pensamiento al entender que ahora no era su padre el que tenía que tomar las decisiones, ahora era él.

Draco frunció levemente el ceño.

—Antes de decidir quiero saber precisamente en qué parte de la historia entro yo — exigió con autoridad.

El Ministro pareció pensar sus palabras antes de posar sus ojos en Potter, quien respondió.

—Necesitamos utilizar la Mansión Malfoy para esconder a alguien — explicó Harry.

El ceño de Draco se frunció aún más.

— ¿La Mansión Malfoy? — repitió escéptico—. ¿Es que acaso te has golpeado la cabeza contra algo, Potter?

Harry no reaccionó ante el tono que utilizó el rubio.

—Creo que no estaría pidiéndotelo sino fuera absolutamente necesario.

Draco bufó.

— ¿Te has olvidado que todavía existe Hogwarts? No creo que McGonagall tenga algún problema en dejarte usar su escuela como escondite — replicó ácidamente—. ¿Y qué sucede con Grimmauld Place? Se supone que ahí está el cuartel de la Orden — mencionó con obviedad.

Draco claro que conocía aquel lugar. Él había estado allí luego de que Lupin y Tonks lo encontraran desangrando en el Bosque Prohibido. Voldemort lo había torturado y, después de haber perdido la conciencia, se había despertado en aquel cuartel con no menos de diez varitas apuntándole en la cara.

Había reconocido a unos cuantos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, entre ellos a Potter y toda su manada. Había estado en Grimmauld Place durante casi una semana, pero, cuando la batalla estalló, él huyó de allí en busca de sus padres.

—Hogwarts y Grimmauld Place ya no son lugares seguros — objetó Harry elevando el tono de voz—. Tenemos entendido que la Mansión Malfoy está protegida con hechizos antiguos, casi imposibles de penetrar.

Draco asintió recelosamente, sabiendo que eso era cierto.

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia el Ministro, y el rubio creyó haber vislumbrado un deje de ansiedad en ella, pero al instante borró aquel pensamiento.

—Debemos esconderla allí — murmuró Harry a Shacklebolt, quien asintió pero sin parecer completamente convencido.

Draco había escuchado esa parte de la conversación y una alarma se encendió en su interior al percibir que había algo que no le estaban diciendo.

— ¿Esconderla? — repitió en voz alta, logrando que los dos hombres dirigieran su mirada hacia él—. ¿A quién demonios están intentado esconder? O mejor, porque no comienzan por decirme qué rayos sucede — demandó el rubio, perdiendo la paciencia.

Harry lo contempló durante segundos, mientras que Shacklebolt quedó en silencio. Draco se había cansado de la situación, quería saber de una buena vez a quién estaban tratando de esconder en su mansión con tanta urgencia. Sabía que era una mujer, eso Potter ya se lo había dejado bien en claro al hablar sobre la persona en femenino, pero lo que quería saber de quién se trataba.

El Ministro suspiró y se aclaró la garganta.

—Necesitamos proteger a la Señorita Hermione Granger.

_**OOO**_

**Disclaimer:** **Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con los personajes y la trama.**

_Mil disculpas por la tardanza. Creo que fue muy exagerado el tiempo que tardé en subir éste capítulo teniendo en cuenta que lo tenía escrito desde hace meses, pero quería cambiar algunas cosas y no tenía la inspiración necesaria para hacerlo._

_En fin, el siguiente capítulo lo voy a subir, a más tardar, la semana que viene, porque ya lo tengo listo. _

_Nos leemos. _


	3. Darkness Around The Corner

_**Capítulo Dos: Darkness Around The Corner**_

— ¿Qué has hecho, Harry?

Él la observó.

Su rostro se encontraba pálido, casi transparente, mientras que su largo pelo rojizo caía a ambos lados de su cara, haciéndola ver mucho más blanca. Sus ojos celestes lo observaban con horror, había tantas emociones en ellos. Se sintió atrapado en aquella tormenta, sintió que aquella mirada que por tanto tiempo había amado ahora lo señalaba con profunda decepción. La contempló una vez más antes de sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina de Grimmauld Place y dejó que sus ojos quedaran perdidos en la vieja madera de la larga mesa frente a él.

El silencio tomó dominio del lugar. No habló y ella tampoco, pero su pregunta había quedado flotando en el aire.

_¿Qué había hecho? _

Él hizo lo único que podía, él eligió el último camino que le quedaba. No había más elección, no habían más opciones… no había absolutamente nada. Se odió, se odió con toda la fuerza que pudo, pero sólo eso podía hacer. Sintió un agudo dolor en el medio de su pecho, sintió que todo comenzaba a caer en un profundo vacío.

Ya no era el mismo de antes, nadie lo era. Ahora las cosas estaban peores, él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Quiso gritar con furia, deseo descargar su ira con el primer objeto que tuviera a su alcance, pero no hizo nada… quedó allí, sentado en esa fría silla de madera, mientras que el tiempo continuaba pasando frente a sus ojos. De todos modos, su vida siempre había sido así, él siempre había tenido que enfrentarse a las peores situaciones y había tenido que tomar las más injustas y difíciles decisiones que ninguna persona tendría que tomar. Estaba acostumbrado a eso, era común correr y correr, escapando de la muerte. Pero ésta vez no su vida la que estaba en juego.

Ésta vez todo era un completo desastre.

Sabía que ella continuaba allí, a la espera de una respuesta. Él no dijo nada. ¿Qué explicación podía decirle cuando ya lo había hecho? ¿Qué más quería saber? Él había hecho todo lo que pudo, había dejado que las decisiones fueran tomadas, había dejado que el destino hiciera estragos, pero ahora no lo iba a permitir. No iba a dejar que continuara llevándose a las personas que amaba, eso había sido todo. Tenía que detener esos juegos macabros de la vida, no podía soportarlo.

— ¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Él escuchó, oyó como su suave voz se quebraba entre aquellas palabras y aún así no dijo nada.

— ¡Dime por qué! — ella gritó con angustia, mientras que sus hermosos ojos celestes comenzaban a brillar con lágrimas—. ¡Dime por qué lo has hecho! ¿Tienes una idea de lo qué lograrás? ¿Acaso pensaste que con ello la ayudarías? ¡Dímelo, Harry, porque yo no puedo comprenderlo más!

Ella estaba tras él con sus mejillas bañadas en gotas saladas, quebrándose lentamente ante un hombre que continuaba perdido en su dolor.

Él sabía lo que ella pensaba sobre su decisión, siempre lo había sabido, pero no quedaba otro camino. Se habían acabado las opciones, ya no había más nada y él había elegido la que más creía conveniente. _Su_ vida corría peligro, ella podría morir… él podría perderla.

Él podría perderla y ya no habría más nada por hacer.

—Fue lo mejor.

Aquello fue lo único que salió de su boca, sonó tan simple. Sus labios se sellaron nuevamente y sus ojos siguieron fijos en la mesa.

—No fue lo mejor y lo sabes. ¿Meterla allí es lo mejor para ella? ¿Encerrarla en aquel lugar, junto con esas personas es lo mejor para ella? ¿Por un momento tú realmente crees que aquello es lo mejor, Harry?

Él continuó sin decir palabra alguna.

No había nada para decir.

Cerró sus ojos por un instante, dejando que todo desapareciera. La vida parecía querer jugar un sádico juego con él, un juego que había comenzado desde niño. Él sufrió durante su infancia la perdida de sus padres, tener que soportar la vida junto a sus tíos, saber que en realidad era un mago, y luego enfrentar a Voldemort. Aquel monstruo que los había asesinado a todos, había destruido todo lo que amaba. Siempre recordaría los rostros de los que dieron su vida por un futuro sin más sufrimiento.

Él luchó e hizo lo imposible para que Voldemort se fuera de una vez por todas, Merlín sabe que lo hizo. Pero al final, nada importó. El dolor continuó, el sufrimiento se incrementó y lo peor de todo era que él ya no era parte de eso.

Esa ya no era su guerra.

Sin embargo, él la lucharía, no importaba cuántas veces, lo haría hasta que fuese necesario… hasta que _ella_ estuviese a salvo. Se lo debía, él le debía la vida, pero eso iba más allá de sólo una obligación, iba más allá de un deber. Aquello era tan profundo que nadie jamás lo entendería. Ella era parte de él, siempre lo fue.

—No puedo perderla… no otra vez, Ginny — susurró, quebrando nuevamente el silencio.

Aquella era la única verdad, él no soportaría dejarla ir. Sabía lo que se sentía perder al ser que más amas en tu vida y no lo permitiría.

La hermosa mujer pelirroja lo observó, lágrimas seguían rodando por sus pálidas mejillas.

—Esto no se trata sobre perderla o no, se trata sobre lo qué has hecho para evitarlo — ella murmuró, limpiando con las manos sus lágrimas, pero éstas continuaron cayendo—. No estás ayudándola enviándola allí… eso será peor.

Harry sólo negó lentamente con la cabeza, pero nunca volteó para observarla.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No hay ningún lugar en el que pueda estar a salvo, aquí, Hogwarts, La Madriguera… son inservibles.

Ginny miró hacia un costado mientras que sus majillas continuaban manchándose con agua salada.

—Bill, él nos ofreció su casa y Charlie… él está en Rumania, podríam…—

Él la cortó.

—No, Ginny.

Ella sólo lo contempló y un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

Harry simplemente quedó en silencio, escuchando como su llanto llenaba el aire. Se odió de nuevo por ser el causante de sus lágrimas. No quería hacerla sufrir, pero parecía que él sólo lograba eso. Nunca podría acostumbrarse a su llanto, aquello lo destruía. Ella lloraba mucho más desde que todo se derrumbó, intentaba consolarla pero muy pocas veces lo lograba. Su dolor era también el suyo.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse bajo los lentes, mientras que aquel llanto continuaba resonando en las paredes de la cocina, creando un angustioso eco. Oprimió sus puños. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no podían vivir sin esos fantasmas del pasado en sus memorias? Hizo todo lo que pudo para que nada de lo que estaba sucediendo pasara, pero falló. Parecía que había hecho todo mal. ¿En qué había errado?

—T-tú crees que no lo comprendo, ¿no es así? — escuchó la entrecortada voz de Ginny preguntar en un susurro—. Tú crees que eres el único que tiene que vivir con esto cada día, ¿no? Tú crees que no entiendo cómo te sientes… — se detuvo por un segundo, intentando que el llanto no la interrumpiera—. Ella también es mi familia… también es mi hermana y no quiero perderla… No quiero pasar por eso de nuevo, Harry… no quiero.

Su murmullo murió en el aire.

Un silencio doloroso se trepó entre ellos.

Él volteó y su atormentada mirada verde se encontró con esos llorosos ojos celestes llenos de angustia. La contempló, no dijo palabra alguna, sólo la contempló. Ambos sufrían, ambos lo hacían de una manera tan ahogante y profunda. Los dos sabían a la perfección que nada terminaría, aunque lo desearan con toda el alma ese punzante dolor continuaría viviendo en sus adentros, disfrutando de la destrucción que causaba a su paso.

Ellos habían crecido, ya no eran los mismos niños que habían luchado contra la oscuridad, esos pequeños estaban enterrados en algún lugar de sus interiores. Ahora sólo quedaban dolorosas memorias, recuerdos que los perseguían en las noches y que lo harían por siempre. Jamás se irían, aquellas imágenes quedarían en sus mentes hasta que la muerte los recibiese.

Harry nunca corrió su mirada, la sostuvo hasta que las palabras salieron de sus labios.

—Yo permití que esto pasara, yo fui el único que no la detuvo a tiempo — él dijo lentamente, sus ojos fijos en los de ella—. Me prometió que haría todo lo posible y confié en ella, pero sabía lo qué sucedería… creo que hasta lo veía venir, pero ahora… — negó suavemente con la cabeza, luchando contra sus pensamientos—. Esto tiene que detenerse, Ginny, no sé cómo pero tiene que terminar.

La mujer lo contempló con sus pálidas mejillas aún húmedas.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber que ella estará bien en aquel lugar? ¿Cómo puedes asegurarte de que él no la lastimará? Es Malfoy del que estamos hablando, es un Mortífago, ¡su familia entera lo es, Harry! — exclamó, dando un paso hacia él—. Tú estuviste ahí cuando sacaron a Lucius Malfoy de Azkaban, tú viste en el estado en que salió de allí, ¡él estaba loco, Harry, él perdió la cabeza allí dentro! ¿Y aún así continuas creyendo que ella realmente no correrá ningún riesgo en esa Mansión?

Harry cerró los ojos por un segundo.

—Ella estará bien.

La fina risa sin humor de Ginny llenó la habitación.

—Tú no puedes saberlo, no puedes confiar en la palabra de Draco Malfoy, él podría herirla, Merlín sabe lo qué podría hacerle… — la pelirroja le regaló una mirada rota—. Prometiste que la cuidarías, le diste tu palabra… Ella confía en ti, no arruines eso.

—Lo siento, Ginny, pero ya está hecho — él murmuró.

El silencio retornó.

Y luego los pasos de la mujer alejándose comenzaron a escucharse.

Ella no quería oír más, no podía soportar el peso de las decisiones de Harry. Quería entenderlo, verdaderamente quería hacerlo, pero no podía, nunca podría. Confiaba en él, siempre lo había hecho y sabía cuánto le afectaba la situación por la que estaban pasando, pero aún así el sentimiento de impotencia la ahogaba. Él estaba enviando a su mejor amiga, a su hermana, junto a aquellas personas que tanto daño le habían causado. Hermione nunca estaría a salvo allí, era surrealista incluso pensarlo.

Ginny no le regaló otra mirada, no podía ni siquiera mirarlo, sólo se alejó. Por primera vez sentía que no podía estar cerca de él, cerca de la persona a la que amaba. Él estaba cometiendo un grave error y eso sólo sería peor para su amiga, ella sufriría las consecuencias. Hermione no necesitaba aquello, no debía seguir sufriendo aún más… no después de todo por lo que había pasado. Estaba cansada de verla sufrir, habían pasado algunos años pero Ginny sabía que el dolor continuaba en ella, lo veía cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban.

Cruzó sus brazos en su pecho de forma protectora mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la cocina. Sus pasos eran el único sonido que podía escucharse en la larga habitación. Con sólo cuatro pasos estaría lejos de él, lejos de la persona que cometería el error más grande de su vida. Ella sólo suspiró, intentando que ningún sollozo saliera de sus labios; estaba tan cansada de llorar.

—Tendría que haber estado allí, fue mi culpa… Era mi responsabilidad, Ginny.

La joven mujer se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta. La voz de Harry entró en sus oídos como un susurro quebrado. No volteó para verlo, ella sólo quería irse, pero, por alguna razón, no se movió de su lugar. Contempló la puerta, sin decir palabra alguna.

Harry la observó, su largo cabello rojo como el fuego caía por su espalda libremente. No podía ver su rostro, pero no necesitaba verlo para saber cómo estaba. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos.

—Nunca tendría que haber sucedido lo que pasó, él nunca tendría que haberse ido — Harry continuó, formando sus manos en tensos puños—. Cada día de mi vida lo recuerdo… no pude hacer nada, yo no pude salvarlos. Si sólo…—

—Detente.

Harry alzó la mirada al oír la voz rota de Ginny. Ella no se había movido, continuaba de pie frente a la añeja puerta.

—No hables de él… se fue, no volverá… Tú no podrías haber hecho nada contra ello.

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Sé que lo extrañas, yo también lo hago. Habría dado cualquier cosa para estar en ese lugar, en ese momento… — dijo alzándose del asiento y caminando hacia ella y quedando tras su espalda—. Sé que no estás de acuerdo con lo que hice, pero necesito que confíes en mí. Todo esto es mucho más grave de lo que imaginas, nunca me atrevería a colocar a Hermione en un lugar como aquel, pero ya no hay elección.

Los hombros de Ginny comenzaron a moverse suavemente, mientras que pequeños gimoteos empezaron a llenar el aire y al instante Harry comprendió lo qué sucedía. Con lentitud dio un pasó hacia ella, colocando su mano sobre su hombro derecho en un intento de contención.

—Ginny… — susurró—. No llores.

Ella no respondió, sólo continuó ahogada en su dolor, en su pena. Habían tantos recuerdos en su mente, algunos de los cuales sólo deseaba hacer desaparecer. Sin embargo, estos nunca se iban, descansaban en los rincones más oscuros de su cabeza. No había momento en que no salieran de aquel profundo pozo que ella misma había creado para esconderlos.

Sintió la presencia de Harry tras ella, sintió su mano en sobre hombro. Sintió su respiración chocar contra su nuca. Aún así, ella no volteó. Una de sus manos se dirigió hacia su boca, tratando de ocultar el llanto que se perdía en su garganta y luchaba por salir. Sus ojos se habían humedecido de pronto; parpadeó, intentando que su visión volviera a la normalidad pero sólo logró que unas pocas lágrimas rodaran nuevamente por sus mejillas.

—Lo siento, Ginny, siento mucho no haber estado allí para salvarlo… siento que él no esté más con nosotros.

— ¡Basta, Harry! ¡Sólo detente! — ella se giró de pronto, su rostro bañado en lágrimas y sus ojos repletos de dolor—. ¡No estuviste allí, nunca podrías haberlo salvado, ni a él ni a Hermione! ¡No había nada que pudieras hacer! ¡Ron está muerto y eso no cambiará! — exclamó, sus ojos tapados por un invisible velo de agua.

Lo contempló con una expresión de angustia en el rostro. Dolía tanto recordar a su hermano, y dolía aún más saber que él no volvería. Había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que pudo aceptar el hecho de que Ron estaba muerto, muchos meses intentando encontrar una razón lógica para su partida, pero, sin embargo, siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar en el que empezaba y el sufrimiento se hacía mucho más profundo.

Ella intentaba no pensar en él, trataba de ignorar la angustia. Cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban, el rostro pálido y sin vida de Ron aparecía en su mente, clavándose con dolorosa lentitud en los confines de su alma. Tal vez nunca termine de aceptarlo, mucho menos de creerlo. Ella no quería recordarlo, no quería que lo primero que cruzara por su cabeza fuera la imagen de su hermano tirado sobre la tierra, con sus ojos azules envueltos por el manto oscuro de la muerte.

Durante la guerra muchas vidas se perdieron, muchas almas partieron, pero ninguna muerte le causó tanto dolor como la de su hermano. Todavía podía sentir esa desolación en su interior, ocupando cada rincón de su ser. No había nada que pudiera hacer para detener aquello, no había cura que lograra aliviar su desasosiego… no había posibilidad alguna de que Ron volviera junto a ella, junto a la familia que por tanto tiempo lloró su partida.

Ginny estaba tan sumida en sus lágrimas y dolor que tardó segundos antes de sentir los fuertes brazos de Harry encerrarla en un abrazo desesperado. Ella no se separó de él, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo, sólo continuó llorando, largando toda la angustia infinita que desbordaba de su interior. Su mejilla mojada se pegó a su pecho, logrando que una mancha húmeda se formara en la camisa blanca de Harry y sus manos se encerraron alrededor de su cintura, como si él fuera su última esperanza en la Tierra. Sintió sus brazos apretarla aún más contra él, mientras que sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su largo cabello rojizo con fina delicadeza.

No hubo palabras, tampoco miradas. Harry besó su frente repetidas veces, mientras ella temblaba entre el llanto. Él sentía su dolor de la misma forma, lo comprendía por igual. Nunca podría olvidar lo que había sucedido aquel día, ninguno de ellos lo haría. Vivirían con ello por el resto de sus días, las imágenes retornarían en sus sueños y el sufrimiento aumentaría mucho más.

—L-lo extraño tanto… t-tanto, Harry — ella susurró entre atormentados gimoteos.

Él sintió un agujero en su pecho.

—Lo sé — murmuró con un nudo en la garganta.

Ginny continuó sollozando, ocultando su rostro sonrojado por las lágrimas en su pecho. Sus propias manos temblaban furiosamente y su corazón latía alterado. Ambos se quedaron así, de pie en un abrazo desesperado, compartiendo un mismo sentimiento de perdida que no sabían si algún día podrían superar.

— ¿C-cómo se lo dirás? ¿P-podrás incluso mirarla a los ojos al hacerlo? — murmuró Ginny entrecortadamente, pero sin alzar la mirada para observarlo—. Ahora realmente la perderás… Nunca te lo perdonará, no esto…

Harry cerró sus ojos y la abrazó con más fuerza. Sus suaves sollozos entraron en sus oídos e intentó ocultar la expresión de dolor en su rostro.

—Ella ya lo sabe.

_**OOO**_

— ¿Hermione?

Aquel suave llamado retumbó en las viejas paredes del pasillo. Nadie respondió y la joven mujer rubia dio un paso hacia la puerta frente a ella. Sus ojos color plata se detuvieron en la manija de la puerta de madera oscura. Un suspiro escapó de sus finos labios mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a balancearse suavemente hacia delante y hacia atrás con la ayuda de sus pies.

— ¿Hermione? — llamó nuevamente.

Otra vez, nadie respondió.

Luna Lovegood bajó la mirada melancólicamente. Sus lentos movimientos no se detuvieron, pero en sus ojos apareció una sombra entristecida. Se permitió perderse en sus pensamientos durante pocos segundos, dejó que su incomprendido mundo la consumiera lentamente. Nunca nadie la entendería, nunca nadie podría comprender la manera en que ella veía las cosas… la vida, pero no le interesaba. Era feliz siendo de esa forma, se sentía bien ser así.

Soltó un suave suspiro y dirigió su mano hacia la manija. Con un simple movimiento hacia la derecha la puerta se abrió, haciendo un extraño chillido. Luna lentamente se adentró a la habitación y el crujido del piso de madera resonó al instante; el cuarto no estaba totalmente a oscuras, unos pocos rayos de sol entraban por las aberturas de las coloridas cortinas que tapaban los ventanales. Allí dentro todo se encontraba tranquilo, cada objeto estaba muy bien colocado en su lugar. La habitación no era enorme, pero sí lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona se sintiera cómoda.

Las paredes eran de un deteriorado color amarillo, pero cada centímetro de éstas se encontraba ocupado por cuadros de diferentes tamaños. Habían extraños dibujos en ellos. Eran sólo formas sin sentido, curvas infinitas y rectas desparejas, todas en blanco y negro. Aquel era el único color que predominaba en esos dibujos que lucían viejos, pero igualmente continuaban siendo atrayentes a la vista. Cualquiera podría detenerse frente a aquellos cuadros e intentar descifrar su significado, sin embargo, nadie lo lograría. Cada persona vería algo diferente en ellos, sus interpretaciones jamás coincidirían, pero aún así todos estarían de acuerdo en la hermosura que presentaban.

No había color en ellos, sólo trazos de diferentes tonos de negro y miles de sombras grises. No existía una base en la cual sostener una idea, ni un plano con el cual guiarse. No había nada, sólo delicadas formas que lograrían hacerte perder con sólo posar los ojos en ellas.

Luna recorrió una vez más el cuarto con su mirada. En una de las esquinas de la habitación había un pequeño escritorio repleto de gruesos libros, que, al no encontrar suficiente lugar allí arriba, se esparcían por el suelo de madera, apoderándose de una gran cantidad de espacio. Ella dirigió sus ojos claros hacia la mediana cama que estaba junto a uno de los ventanales; algunas de las cobijas moradas se encontraban desordenadas, a punto de tocar el piso, mientras que debajo de ellas podía notarse la figura de una persona.

La joven rubia se adentró por completo al lugar, cerrando la puerta a su paso, y suavemente comenzó a caminar hacia aquella cama, haciendo que el suelo largara sonidos extraños tras su paso. Pocos segundos tardó en acercarse hacia allí, e instantáneamente notó los pequeños frascos de vidrio que estaban esparcidos de forma desordenada sobre la pequeña mesa a un lado de la cama. No habría menos de cinco envases y estos se encontraban completamente vacíos.

Luna los observó con intensidad antes de dar un paso más y sentarse en el borde de la cama. Pudo ver largos mechones de cabello castaño salir por debajo de las cobijas mientras que éstas se alzaban lentamente ante la respiración de la persona bajo aquellas mantas.

—Hermione — dijo Luna delicadamente—. Despierta, Hermione.

Una de sus blancas manos de dirigió hacia una punta de la gruesa tela para moverla hacia un costado, destapando así a la joven, quien mantenía el rostro enterrado en el cómodo cojín de plumas. Ella movió su brazo, intentando despertarla, pero la joven continuaba durmiendo.

—Hermione… — volvió a llamarla, ésta vez inclinándose hacia ella y corriendo con su mano los mechones que ocultaban su rostro cuidadosamente—. Vamos… despierta.

Pocos segundos después, Hermione comenzó a moverse con lentitud, corriendo inconcientemente las cobijas de su cuerpo y revelando su piyama muggle que consistía en una simple remera de mangas largas y un fino pantalón; ambos lucían tener varios años encima.

Luna sonrió fugazmente al ver que ella despertaba, pero sus ojos escondían un brillo de preocupación que trataba de ignorar. Ella sabía qué era lo que contenían aquellos frascos y también sabía lo peligroso que era abusar de su contenido. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que Hermione lo sabía mucho mejor que ella y eso era lo que más le inquietaba.

—Buenos días — dijo Luna, mientras contemplaba como, poco a poco, la joven iba abriendo sus ojos.

Hermione parpadeó, intentando enfocar su mirada en la persona a su lado. Sintió la luz del Sol chocar contra su rostro y una helada brisa abrazar su cuerpo, logrando que se estremeciera. El invierno acababa de llegar y todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a ese cambio.

Se removió en la cama, para luego sentarse y apoyar su espalda en el respaldo del lecho. Llevó las gruesas cobijas hacia sus hombros, intentando resguardarse del frío matinal lo más que podía, mientras que con una mano comenzaba a acomodarse su cabello de forma distraída.

Su mirada miel se posó rápidamente en la persona que estaba a unos centímetros de ella. Luna la contemplaba con una de sus típicas sonrisas y sus ojos plateados la escrutaban lentamente. Su atención se fijó en el ligero vestido que traía la rubia y sintió mucho más frío ya que éste tenía un extraño corte en las mangas y lucía demasiado fino para usar en esa época del año, además de que parecía tener todos los colores que podían existir en él.

La observó nuevamente a los ojos y ladeó una corta sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Luna — dijo Hermione, apretujándose aún más contra el respaldo de la cama en busca de calor.

La rubia le regaló una mirada amigable.

—Si te abrigas más tendrás mucho más frío — musitó Luna suavemente, sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

Hermione asintió, pero abrazó con más fuerza los edredones. Habían pasado muchos meses desde que había llegado a Rusia, realmente no sabía cuántos, pero lo único que tenía bien claro era que jamás superaría sus inviernos helados. Sajá era el lugar más frío del planeta y sus 36 grados bajo cero eran prueba de ello. Ambas se encontraban viviendo en una antigua y pequeña cabaña que estaba dentro de uno de los bosques más inmensos de aquella ciudad, completamente lejos de cualquier pueblo, de cualquier contacto con la realidad.

Se quedaron en silencio. Hermione posó la mirada en su regazo, el sueño se iba lentamente de ella, haciéndola caer en la realidad que comenzaba a rodearla. No quería que la hora llegara, no quería escapar nuevamente. Estaba cansada de correr, de huir… hace cinco años que lo hacía y sentía que ya no podía más. Lo único que realmente deseaba era descansar, cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos por mucho tiempo, hasta que todo acabe. Pero ella estaba segura de que aquello no sucedería, no ahora… no en ésta vida.

Sintió la mirada de Luna sobre ella, pero no alzó la suya, sólo continuó observando su regazo como si fuera lo más interesante del Universo.

— ¿Ellos ya están aquí? — preguntó en un murmullo alejado.

Luna sonrió tristemente.

—Llegaron hace algunas horas.

Hermione suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento. No había nada que pudiera hacer contra eso, si los Aurores estaban allí entonces ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Estarás bien, Hermione, tus manos están repletas de Papiliones — afirmó Luna muy segura y observando las pálidas manos de su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione la contempló y, a pesar de todo el tormento y dolor que sentía en su interior, no pudo evitar sentir un gran aprecio por ella. Tal vez nunca nadie comprendiera a Luna, pero eso no evitaba que ella siguiera siendo una persona excepcional y especial a su manera. Ella la había ayudado en más de una ocasión, quizás había sido la que más la había comprendido cuando nadie más lo hizo. No lo sabía, pero Hermione jamás podría terminar de agradecérselo.

Hermione quiso regalarle una sonrisa, pero en su rostro sólo se formó una pobre mueca. ¿Papiliones? Ella recordaba haber escuchado a Luna hablar sobre eso. Según la rubia eran criaturas invisibles que sólo ella podía ver, muy parecidas a las mariposas, que se posaban en las manos de las personas brindándole su protección. Luna siempre decía que ella tenía miles en sus manos, que tal vez era la persona más protegida del mundo y Hermione sólo podía mirarla, no con burla sino con intriga. A veces le gustaría ser como ella para poder ver lo que Luna veía, para tener una concepción de la vida diferente, pero Hermione no era Luna y aunque lo quisiera jamás podría ver a la vida como algo más que sólo una experiencia dolorosa e injusta.

—Ésta vez has tomado mucha Pócima para Dormir — comentó Luna, observando los frascos vacíos sobre la pequeña mesa de noche, sin regaño ni enojo en su voz.

Hermione sabía que cualquiera que viera la cantidad de frascos que había tomado estaría enfurecido con ella. La Pócima para Dormir no era peligrosa si se tomaba en dosis pequeñas, pero tomar más de seis botellas era una locura… Que haya podido despertar ya era un milagro. Sin embargo, Luna no le reprochaba nada, algo que quizás la hizo sentir más culpable.

—No podía dormir — murmuró Hermione, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

Luna no dijo nada durante algunos segundos, tampoco la observó. La castaña atrajo sus piernas hacia su pecho y abrazó sus rodillas con los brazos. Ya no le interesaba el frío que sentía su cuerpo, no cuando su vida continuaba derrumbándose frente a sus ojos.

Todavía no entendía qué había pasado por su cabeza al aceptar la decisión de Harry. No podía hacer más nada, se estaba rindiendo y había dejado que él tomara las riendas de su destino. Realmente ya no le importaba lo que sucediera con ella, tal vez lo mejor era morir de una vez y terminar con todo el desastre en que se había convertido con el pasar de los años. Mas Harry jamás permitiría eso y ella tampoco quería abandonarlo, eso sería egoísta de su parte.

¿Entonces qué debía hacer? ¿Debía seguir respirando para mantener feliz a los demás? ¿Debía morir para volver a sentir algo?

Hace mucho que había dejado de sentir emoción alguna, su interior parecía aceptar sólo dolor y angustia, pero nada más. Se había convertido en una fría y vacía caja… ya no recordaba lo que sentía ser feliz, lo que se sentía estar en paz.

—Toma.

Hermione alzó la mirada al escuchar la suave voz de Luna, quien mantenía su mano derecha alzada hacia ella. Al instante notó el extraño objeto que colgaba de ella. Éste parecía ser un collar por la forma que tenía, aunque no estaba muy segura.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó, tomándolo y observándolo fijamente.

Definitivamente era un colgante y era verdaderamente hermoso. Agudizó su mirada, intentando captar cada detalle de aquel objeto. Tenía una fina cadena entrelazada que parecía ser de plata, pero lucía tan delicada que sintió miedo de romperla con su tacto. Sin embargo, lo más hermoso se encontraba colgando de ambos lados de aquella cadena.

Era una pequeña piedra verde, nunca había visto algo tan precioso. Inmediatamente supo que aquella piedra no era sólo eso, había algo en ella que la hacía especial. La acercó a sus ojos y pudo notar que dentro de la piedra, justo en el centro, se encontraba algo muy parecido a una pequeña hoja. Insegura, posó la yema de sus dedos sobre uno de los lados de la piedra y una delicada sensación eléctrica corrió por su cuerpo.

—Éste es un collar muy importante, perteneció a mi familia por siglos y es el último recuerdo que me queda de mi madre — mencionó Luna con sus ojos también en el objeto.

Ella tenía una mirada nostálgica, algo triste y Hermione al notarlo le regresó rápidamente el colgante, pero la rubia negó suavemente con la cabeza, sin tomarlo de vuelta.

—Te ayudará a cerrar los ojos en las noches — respondió, sonriéndole amigablemente—. Sé que sueñas cosas desagradables.

Hermione no se sorprendió, era bastante evidente que ella no podía dormir, las ojeras bajo sus ojos lo demostraban y la poción para dormir hace mucho tiempo había dejado de tener efecto alguno en ella.

— ¿Y tú me lo estás dando? No puedo aceptarlo, Luna — respondió, devolviéndoselo otra vez.

—Bueno, entonces acéptalo hasta que logres dormir y luego me lo regresas. Es importante para mí, solía usarlo cuando el recuerdo de mi madre muriendo no me dejaba dormir, pero ahora creo tú lo necesitas más que yo.

Luna la observó con intensidad mientras cruzaba sus brazos desnudos en su regazo y Hermione sólo pudo mirarla. Ella hablaba de la muerte de su madre con tanta naturalidad, como si hubiera aceptado su partida para poder seguir con su vida. La castaña deseó poder hacer lo mismo pero sabía que eso era imposible.

—Gracias, Luna… lo aprecio mucho. Prometo que lo cuidaré — aseguró con un tono que mostraba que hablaba en serio.

Las frágiles facciones de la joven rubia se mantuvieron relajadas y las esquinas de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba sutilmente.

—Sé que lo harás — ella dijo, alzándose de hombros como si realmente supiera que lo haría—. Sabes, éste no es un collar común… es un collar mágico.

Hermione bajó la mirada para observarlo, no dudaba que no fuera mágico, tuvo muchos años para aceptar la existencia de cosas que jamás tendrían sentido.

— ¿De verdad?

—Si, realmente lo es — respondió Luna mientras que una manta de misterio cubría sus ojos—. Mi madre me contó la historia cuando era muy pequeña, pero nunca la olvidé — comentó, removiéndose en su lugar para luego clavar su mirada en el collar—. Pertenecía a una princesa hace miles de siglos atrás, un mago poderoso se lo obsequió. Ella había sido maldecida, nadie supo quién lo hizo, pero, de pronto, la princesa no podía dormir, si cerraba sus ojos inmediatamente era llevada a un horrible mundo de pesadillas. Aquello era tan aterrador que decidió no dormir jamás, tenía miedo de no salir nunca de aquel lugar — Hermione escuchaba atentamente la historia, parecía interesante pero por alguna razón no quitó sus ojos del collar—. Los años pasaron y la princesa no dormía, causando que poco a poco comenzara a volverse loca. Todos pensaban que pronto perdería la cabeza, pero luego apareció un mago. Él no era como cualquiera, era especial… sus poderes eran extraordinarios y al escuchar la historia de la princesa rápidamente creó éste collar. Se lo obsequió a la joven, prometiéndole que al colocárselo sus sueños volverían a ser normales, sin monstruos en ellos — Luna detuvo el relato, perdiendo su mirada en la piedra del colgante.

— ¿Aquello funcionó? — Hermione preguntó con algo de intriga, quería saber cómo terminaba esa historia tan particular.

Luna asintió suavemente.

—Si, funcionó — confirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Al principio la princesa tuvo miedo de que no funcionara, pero ella veía al objeto como su última esperanza, así que se lo colocó una noche y cerró sus ojos, pero nunca despertó.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el giro que había tomado la historia.

— ¿Ella nunca despertó? ¿Estaba muerta?

La rubia suspiró.

—No, muchos dicen que ella deseaba dormir tanto que al lograr hacerlo decidió no despertar jamás. Ella murió muchos años después, de anciana.

Luna terminó la historia y ambas quedaron en silencio, perdidas en sus pensamientos. Hermione se sintió identificada con aquel relato, ella tampoco quería dormir, cerrar sus ojos y volver a recordar todo de nuevo. No soportaba hacerlo, sentía el asco retornar con más intensidad.

—Es una historia triste — la castaña murmuró, antes de colocarse el collar alrededor del cuello.

—No lo creo… — contestó Luna, inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado—. No es triste, al menos es lo que pienso — se detuvo por un segundo—. Muchos dijeron que ella jamás pudo disfrutar de la hermosura de la vida, pero luego de que se colocara el collar ella pudo disfrutar de algo que la mayoría de nosotros nunca podrá… Los sueños son infinitos y, al mismo tiempo, incomprendidos. Yo desearía tener la oportunidad de vivir más tiempo en ellos, sería lindo, ¿no crees? — inquirió, contemplándola a los ojos con un deje soñador.

Hermione frunció los labios.

—Preferiría estar despierta — susurró para ella misma, pero la joven a su lado logró oírla.

Luna no agregó nada contra aquello, sólo comenzó a balancear sus piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás como una niña, mientras que su vista se posaba en los cuadros de las paredes.

— ¿Puedes ver la pequeña hoja en el interior de la piedra? — preguntó de repente.

La castaña tomó la piedra y la alzó un poco para observarla bien. Entonces ella estaba en lo cierto, efectivamente era una hoja lo que se encontraba en el centro.

—Si, ¿qué es?

—Esa hoja pertenece a un árbol sagrado que existió hace millones de años, el Crann Bethadh, las personas lo conocen com…—

—El Árbol de la Vida —siguió Hermione en un susurro.

La rubia giró su cabeza para observarla con extrañeza al ver que ella sabía eso.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hermione no la miró, continuó observando la hoja en la piedra verde.

—Solía fascinarme esa mitología — respondió fácilmente—. ¿Tú me estás diciendo que está hoja pertenece a un árbol que existió hace miles y miles de años? No es posible, son sólo mitos, Luna— comentó con tono dudoso.

La susodicha sonrió levemente.

—El mago poderoso que creó éste collar tomó una de las hojas del árbol sagrado y la fundió en una Esmeralda para que la princesa pudiera curarse de la maldición — musitó suavemente, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos—. El Crann Bethadh fue considerado un árbol sagrado por sus propiedades curativas, es por eso que las personas lo veneraban tanto.

Hermione no podía terminar de creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Aquello era historia pura y jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que el relato de la princesa pudiera estar relacionado con uno de los tesoros más antiguos de la humanidad misma.

—Tal vez ahora mi familia no sea importante ante la Comunidad Mágica, pero el linaje de la familia de mi madre es muy antiguo y ella murió antes de que pudiera contarme todas las historias de las generaciones pasadas — continuó hablando Luna en un tono bajo, observando el movimiento de sus dedos—. Habrá tantas cosas que nunca sabré, pero siento que mi madre me contó ésta historia en especial y me dio el collar porque sabía que algún día alguien más lo necesitaría

La tranquila voz de Luna entró en sus oídos como un sutil susurro, pero Hermione notó el noto aprensivo que había en él. No agregó nada, su mirada tampoco se alzó. Por su mente comenzaron a danzar imágenes que no se quitarían de su cabeza, eran perturbadoras… repulsivas. Sintió delicados estremecimientos apoderarse de su cuerpo e intentó detenerlos, acurrucándose aún más contra el respaldo de la cama. Más y más imágenes empezaron a estrujarse burlonamente en su mente, riéndose de su sufrimiento con maldad.

No era la primera vez que aquello sucedía, no era la primera vez que comenzaba a tener un retroceso en su interior que la llevaba a rincones que deseaba olvidar. Y de nuevo todo volvía a comenzar. El dolor, la culpa… el agujero oscuro se hacía más grande, más profundo y ella se perdía en su oscuridad, se dejaba confundir por la telaraña que creaba la desesperación. No podía gritar, no podía llorar, no podía pedir ayudar… estaba sola, sola y débil. Pero luego _sus_ garras la atrapaban, su sombra maldita la cubría, sus ojos la devoraban.

Grita.

Corre.

_Muere._

De pronto, sintió que no estaba completamente sola. De pronto… se sintió protegida.

— ¿Hermione?

Escuchó, pero su garganta se encontraba comprimida, impidiendo que sonido alguno saliera de su boca. En ese momento, notó que sus ojos estaban cerrados, que sus párpados ocultaban el terror en ellos. Sin embargo, ella los abrió y la luz la cegó.

Luna la observaba con preocupación, miedo y tristeza. Su mirada plateada resguardaba una tormenta de emociones que no eran comunes en ella. Las facciones de la rubia estaban contraídas en una expresión mortificada, casi lastimera. Hermione al ver aquello se odio. Luna no tenía que sentirse así por su causa, no tenía que sufrir por sus propios problemas. Ella era inocente de algún modo, Luna no había nacido para sentir dolor, aquel era un mundo en el que no podría vivir. Era fuerte, tal vez mucho más de lo que las personas pudieran imaginar, pero ella era luz, tenía tanta luz en su interior que no debía estar cerca de su alma corrompida. Y aún así, Luna jamás se había movido de su lado.

Estuvo con ella, le brindó su ayuda, la escuchó cuando sentía que ya no podía soportar más. Al principio Hermione la había alejado, una y otra vez lo hizo pero ella nunca se fue, sólo le sonreía y comenzaba a hablar sobre todas esas criaturas que únicamente vivían en su imaginación, aún sabiendo que Hermione no la escuchaba.

— ¿Puedo?

Luna tendió su mano blanca, pidiendo un permiso silencioso para poder tomar la suya.

Hermione sintió el terror recorrer su interior con furia, pero le tendió la mano que temblaba levemente y al instante la calidez de Luna llenó cada poro de su piel.

—Estás temblando — la rubia susurró con la mirada clavada en su mano—. No tienes que temer de los recuerdos, ellos no pueden herirte, sólo… no te quedes encerrada en ellos — dijo, trazando con su dedo las líneas sobresalientes de su palma.

Hermione la miró, sus ojos mieles retenían el dolor y el pánico que luchaban por salir. No soportaba sentir el tacto de las personas, ella escapaba de ellos. El sentimiento que causaban en ella era estremecedor y no podía encontrar forma alguna de calmarlo, empeoraba lentamente, como si fuera una especie de enfermedad que nunca la abandonaría. Pero el tacto de Luna no era como los demás, le trasmitía una sensación de tranquilidad, de paz… algo que hace tiempo no lograba sentir.

—Gracias, Luna… gracias por todo — Hermione musitó lentamente, realmente sintiéndolo—. Has sido un gran sostén todos estos años.

Luna soltó suavemente su mano y la observó con una sonrisa en su rostro sereno.

—Somos amigas, ¿no? Las amigas hacen eso… o eso escuché — ella respondió, aligerando el ambiente.

Hermione ladeó una fina sonrisa al escucharla.

—Si, lo somos.

La rubia pareció feliz por un momento y luego volvió a balancear sus piernas que colgaban de la cama.

—Harry llegará en unos minutos — comentó, recorriendo con la mirada los cuadros que decoraban las paredes amarrillas de la habitación—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a empacar?

Hermione cerró los ojos con cansancio y soltó un inaudible suspiro.

—No, gracias, puedo hacerlo sola.

Luna asintió y después de unos pocos segundos se alzó de la cama, ondeando su vestido colorido a su paso. Ella caminó tranquilamente hacia una de las paredes del cuarto y se detuvo frente a ella, su mirada alzada con interés.

—Éste dibujo siempre me ha intrigado — Luna mencionó lo suficientemente alto para que la castaña la oyese—. Estas líneas representan la sangre, ¿no es así? — preguntó sin mover la mirada de uno de los cuadros.

Al igual que todos los demás éste se encontraba en blanco y negro, pero su contenido era diferente. Había extraños trazos negros en la parte superior de la hoja que comenzaban a caer como pintura hasta la terminación del papel. Era simple, pero a la vez escalofriante y Luna lo observaba casi cautivada.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, tomando nuevamente el colgante entre sus manos.

—Si tú piensas que es sangre, entonces debe serlo — contestó, dejando la puerta abierta a más opciones.

Luna observó una vez más el dibujo antes de correr los ojos y posarlos en la figura de la castaña.

—Creo que es fascinante, ¿puedo quedármelo?

Los ojos platinados de la rubia estaban soñadores, llenos de ilusión, mientras que sus labios dibujaban una fina sonrisa.

—Es todo tuyo, Luna — respondió Hermione, intentando devolverle la sonrisa sin resultado alguno—. Puedes quedarte los que quieras.

La sonrisa de la rubia se agrandó y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar levemente para luego posarlos en el dibujo.

—Gracias, Hermione, es muy lindo de tu parte.

La susodicha asintió y sus ojos bajaron hacia el collar en sus manos. Lo observó. Era tan hermoso, tan misterioso. Sentía que había algo en aquella preciosa Esmeralda que atraía toda su atención, tal vez era esa pequeña hoja o tal vez sólo su imaginación. De pronto, escuchó los silenciosos pasos de Luna dirigirse hacia la salida. Sin alzar la mirada, habló.

— ¿Luna?

La mujer volteó justo antes de que su mano tomara el picaporte de la puerta.

— ¿Si? — dijo suavemente.

Hermione observó el collar, nunca miró a su amiga.

— ¿Tú sabes el nombre del mago que lo creó? — inquirió, refiriéndose al colgante.

No hubo respuesta durante algunos segundos, el cuarto quedó en un silencio casi aturdidor. Luna contempló el suelo de madera añeja y luego suspiró antes de abrir la puerta. Observó el pasillo oscuro allí fuera y su voz resonó en la habitación.

—Merlín… Merlín lo hizo.

_**OOO**_

**Disclaimer:** **Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con los personajes y la trama.**

Como prometí, acá tienen el nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Tal vez les haya resultado algo denso leerlo, muchas veces me emociono y escribo hasta que noto que tengo que detenerme. Sé que todavía no se entiende mucho la trama, pero luego comenzará a ser un poco más clara.

En cuanto al próximo capítulo, todavía no lo tengo terminado, hay demasiadas ideas y tengo que organizarlas. Pero, tan rápido como lo termine, lo subo.

Nos leemos.


	4. One Hundred Failures Of Life

_**Capítulo Tres: One Hundred Failures Of Life**_

Intentó ignorar los chillidos molestos, pero aquello resultó ser completamente imposible, sólo continuó observando como los tres elfos domésticos frente suyo se miraban unos a los otros con nerviosismo en sus miradas.

— ¡Los asesinaré! ¡No se atrevan a hacerlo porque juro que les arrancaré sus asquerosos dedos uno por uno!

Uno de los elfos dio un paso hacia atrás, asustado ante las amenazas que estaba recibiendo. La pequeña criatura mantenía sus escuálidas manos juntas, retorciéndolas con inquietud, para luego alzar sus enormes ojos verdes y observar a su amo con miedo.

—Amo Malfoy… — él susurró con fina voz, sin saber qué hacer.

Y otra vez los gritos comenzaron a retumbar.

— ¡Criaturas estúpidas! ¡No se atrevan a hacerlo!

Draco contempló al elfo y luego movió la mirada por detrás de él, captando al instante el retrato que contenía la figura furiosa de Damaris Malfoy. Ella fue la esposa de Abraxas Malfoy, su abuelo paterno, pero murió a una temprana edad por causas que nunca se supieron. Sin embargo, no había dudas de que había sido una hermosa mujer; lucía joven, quizás en sus cuarenta. Su largo y ondulado cabello castaño caía a ambos lados de su rostro, y su fina piel era tan pálida como la de Draco, ni siquiera había un tinte de rubor en sus mejillas. Ella vestía un largo y refinado vestido negro.

El rubio notó como las elegantes facciones de la mujer se endurecían hasta el extremo, mientras que de su boca continuaban saliendo protestas insoportables. Sus ojos avellanas destellaban de una ira que era palpable en el ambiente, y, por un instante, Draco no pudo evitar compararla con un cuervo enfurecido. La mujer continuaba chillando como desquiciada a los elfos, descargando su rabia en ellos, quienes sólo la miraban aterrados.

Draco seguía escuchando sus amenazas, sintiendo como un dolor punzante comenzaba a formarse en medio de su cabeza ante sus gritos. En ese momento, él comprendió por qué su retrato había sido colocado en la parte más desolada de la Mansión, en medio de un largo pasillo que sólo los elfos transitaban cuando era necesario.

Lucius nunca había hablado de ella, y, en las pocas veces que había estado con su abuelo, él tampoco lo había hecho. Ninguno de los dos hombres jamás le contaron lo qué había sucedido con Damaris Malfoy, o la razón de su muerte. La única información que había encontrado sobre ella, era que su retrato se encontraba lejos de la parte habitada de la Mansión Malfoy.

— ¡Malditas bestias inmundas! ¡Soy una Sangre Pura, soy su superior, y tienen que obedecerme! — la mujer continuó vociferando con odio, y su boca se abrió nuevamente para continuar haciéndolo—. ¡Ustedes, asquerosos, repugnantes criat…!—

—Cállate.

Eso fue todo.

Damaris Malfoy corrió al instante su mirada de fuego de los elfos frente a ella para localizar la fuente de aquella demanda. Rápidamente, se encontró con los fríos ojos de Draco, quien estaba apoyado en la pared a unos pocos metros del retrato, contemplándola con completa indiferencia.

La boca de la mujer había quedado abierta en una amenaza que nunca pudo terminar de salir de su garganta, pero, al notar la figura del rubio, su boca comenzó a cerrarse lentamente. No dijo palabra alguna por algunos segundos, pero luego en sus ojos avellana apareció un resplandor de comprensión y sus labios formaron una fina línea recta.

—Mi propio nieto… mi propia sangre — ella murmuró con una frialdad que haría honor a su apellido de casada—. No me sorprende… claro que no… — continuó murmurando sin quitar su vista de él.

Draco ignoró sus comentarios y volvió su mirada a los elfos, quienes ahora lo observaban expectantes, pero aún con miedo brillando en sus grandes ojos.

—Háganlo.

Los tres elfos asintieron levemente con sus cabezas antes de dar un paso hacia el retrato, pero Damaris Malfoy había escuchado esto último e instantáneamente la ira retornó con mucha más fuerza.

— ¡Cómo te atreves, maldito niño! — comenzó a gritar de nuevo, y los elfos, inseguros, detuvieron su camino al instante, mas ésta vez notando que aquellos gritos no eran para ellos, sino para su amo—. ¡No tienes ningún derecho! ¡Ninguno!

Su voz gritona volvió a recorrer los oídos del rubio con molestia, pero su rostro siguió impasible.

— ¡Eres una vergüenza! ¡Pagarás por esto!

Draco notó como las manos de la mujer se transformaban en puños y, de pronto, ya no existía más belleza en ella. Se separó de la pared, observando como los elfos acababan de llegar al retrato y comenzaban a colocar sus esqueléticas manos en los costados inferiores del marco.

Sólo segundos tardó el pasillo en repetir el eco del grito horrorizado de la mujer, un grito propio de una Banshee. Su perfecto rostro se había contorsionado en una terrible mueca de espanto al ver como aquellos elfos domésticos empezaban a mover su retrato de su lugar en la sucia pared.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Deténganse, deténganse ahora mismo! — ella rugió con violencia y horror, pero ninguna de las criaturas se molestó en hacerle caso—. ¡Estúpidos! ¡Malditas bestias! ¡Se pudrirán como la inmundicia que son!

Draco ya había tenido suficiente de sus gritos y decidió que era momento de largarse de allí. Giró su cuerpo y dejó que sus piernas lo guiaran lejos de aquel pasillo. Sin embargo, no logró dar ni dos pasos cuando los gritos de Damaris Malfoy llegaron a sus oídos nuevamente.

— ¡Tú! ¡Tú tienes la maldita culpa! — la escuchó exclamar tras su espalda, pero no se giró, sólo comenzó a caminar, alejándose de allí—. ¡Mi hijo tenía razón! ¡Lucius estaba en lo cierto! ¡Siempre lo estuvo!

Fue en ese instante, justo cuando aquellas palabras llegaron a su mente, que Draco Malfoy se detuvo por completo.

Su cuerpo de repente se sintió rígido, tenso. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en la oscuridad del pasillo, y la frialdad del mismo abrazó su cuerpo. Pudo sentir una brisa helada caminar por su lado y desaparecer lentamente. No se giró, continuó estancando en su sitio, mientras que los gritos seguían llenando el lugar sin descanso.

— ¡Tú eres su mayor fracaso! ¡Estaba tan decepcionado de tenerte como hijo! ¡Eras débil y lo sigues siendo! ¡Eres una decepción! ¡Lucius siempre lo decía! ¡Siempre!

Su voz estaba rebalsada de odio y satisfacción al notar cómo aquello había comenzado a afectar a Draco. Ella acababa de tocar un hilo nervioso en él, y lo estaba disfrutando de una forma tan perversa.

El rubio sabía eso también. No era estúpido como para no sentirlo, pero, aún así, siguió parado en medio del pasillo, sin moverse un centímetro, mientras que los gritos malignos de la mujer no se detenían.

En algún rincón de su mente, Draco sabía que no había razón alguna para dudar de lo que salía de la boca de la mujer. Aquello sonaba como algo que diría su padre, como algo que él mismo había escuchado tantas veces. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía un extraño dolor en su interior? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto la realidad que Damaris Malfoy estaba gritando? ¿Por qué si desde hace tantos años él ya se había acostumbrado a esa verdad?

Lucius Malfoy jamás había sentido algo más por él que sólo molestia. Todo lo que Draco había hecho para ver en los desalmados ojos de su padre algo de orgullo, nunca había sido suficiente. Nunca recibió la mirada que tanto buscaba, y su padre siempre se había encargado de recordárselo. Sus palabras se habían clavado en su interior, pero, a pesar de sus intentos por cambiar la idea que Lucius tenía de él, el joven rubio siempre supo que nada cambiaría la concepción de su padre.

Draco seguiría siendo una carga, un error irreparable… un punto en la línea de la familia que no se podría eliminar por completo. Y lo aceptó. Se tragó su dolor y siguió trabajando en sus intentos desesperados por ganarse la apreciación de un hombre incapaz de amar. Por años lo hizo, y, aún ahora, sentía que continuaba haciéndolo. Después de que las mismas decisiones lo llevaran a la miseria que era su vida, él se veía como una máquina programada para seguir sintiendo el desprecio de su padre, un ser sin alma con un vacío lleno de oscuridad.

Eso no cambiaría.

Él estaba bien con eso, porque su mente ya había sucumbido ante esa realidad. En ese instante, todo dentro de él se enfrió completamente, transformándose en una pieza de hielo inquebrantable.

— ¡Traidor! ¡Eres un traidor! ¡Una vergüenza para la familia! ¡Una vergüenza para mi hijo! ¡Lucius lo sabía! ¡Él lo sabía, maldito niño!

Las palabras continuaban, y a su paso su interior se congelaba aún más. Draco las escuchaba, oía como aquella mujer, cuya misma sangre corría por sus venas, gritaba con arrebato, como lo maldecía y amenazaba, mientras que los elfos intentaban bajar su retrato con terror.

— ¡No puedo creer que seas mi nieto! ¡Sólo eres una decepción!

_Las hojas amarillas revoloteaban a su alrededor, creando una danza única de otoño. El pasto bajo sus pies estaba repleto de ellas, algunas con tonos más naranja y escarlata; era como si estuviese parado sobre una extensa manta natural. Era un extraño día hermoso. El cielo parecía haber sido pintado de color celeste con una brocha, ya que no podía verse ni una sola nube en él. Y no había viento, sólo una suave brisa que jugueteaba con sus cortos mechones rubios. _

_Algunos pájaros cantaban libremente, otros se dedicaban a volar a unos cuantos metros sobre la tierra. El sonido de los árboles llegaba lentamente, los pocos que aún tenían hojas en ellos se encargaban de crear una sinfonía final. Sin embargo, él parecía ignorar todo aquello. Sus ojos grises jamás se habían movido del mausoleo que se alzaba frente a él. El monumento era grande y pulcro: dos largas columnas de cerámica se situaban en ambos lados de la entrada, y en el centro habían dos escalones, del mismo material, que llevaban a una enorme puerta negra con extraños pero hermosos diseños en ella. Sus paredes anchas eran, al igual que las columnas y escalones, de cerámica blanca. Eso lograba que el sepulcro resaltara entre el paisaje otoñal. _

_Él observó detenidamente cada detalle del lugar, notando las rosas rojas en la entrada del mausoleo y la escritura sobre una placa reluciente de plata que se encontraba en la puerta negra. _

_Severus Snape_

_Cuando los mares y las montañas caigan_

_Y llegue el final de mis días_

_En la oscuridad escucharé un llamado_

_Llamándome hacia aquel lugar_

_Allí donde iré_

_Y volveré_

_1960 – 1998_

_Sintió los rayos del Sol acariciar su pálida piel, vio algunas hojas secas adherirse a sus zapatos negros, en un llamado de atención, y escuchó como los pájaros aumentaban el volumen de su canto. Pero su mirada jamás se movió, sus ojos estaban fijos en aquella placa. _

_Una sensación agria se formó en su boca al entender._

_Sus puños se cerraron, pero su cuerpo siguió detenido frente al mausoleo. Sin embargo, su mente no dejó de hacerse la misma pregunta: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? En ese momento, una ya conocida emoción transitó en su interior. Una emoción de la que intentaba escapar. No debería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, sabía que estaba mal, pero era inevitable. _

_Si, era cierto, Snape estaba muerto, aquello no era una noticia. Mas estar frente a su tumba había encendido un incómodo dolor en él. Y ahora sólo quería que esa sensación desapareciera. No podía soportar esa opresión en su pecho, era como si alguien lo estuviera apuñalando una y otra vez. Y en algún lugar de su cabeza sabía perfectamente cuál era la razón, pero era mejor no verla… era mejor que continuara escondida en las penumbras de su mente._

—_Severus siempre fue una gran persona._

_Escuchó la voz de una mujer detrás de él, pero no se giró. No era necesario hacerlo para reconocer a Minerva McGonagall. _

—_Después de tantos años de conocerlo, él jamás cambió. Era alguien difícil de tratar y algo tenebroso, pero con el pasar del tiempo comencé a entender su silencio — la nostalgia en su voz era palpable—. Debemos recordarlo como lo que fue, como un gran hombre, con fuertes convicciones y una fidelidad inquebrantable. _

_No dijo nada, pero sus ojos no se habían movido de su lugar. Algunos segundos después, escuchó como las hojas en el pasto comenzaban a quebrarse bajo los pasos de aquella mujer, quien se acercó lentamente hacia él hasta colocarse a su lado. _

_Los dos quedaron en silencio, dejando que sólo la brisa interrumpiera sus pensamientos. No había mucho para decir, las cosas habían estado claras desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora sólo quedaba en el aire la sensación de pérdida, una que no sólo él conocía muy bien._

_El ser humano siempre reaccionó de la misma manera ante esas situaciones: las personas mueren y, los que siguen con vida, sufren por eso, pero luego continúan con sus vidas, olvidando el dolor y la tristeza momentáneamente hasta que otra persona fallece y todo vuelve a repetirse otra vez. Es un círculo que todos transitamos, que todos sufrimos… que todos arrinconamos en el lugar más profundo de nuestro ser. Tal vez está en nuestra naturaleza, tal vez no podemos cambiarlo. Tal vez es nuestra forma de soportar el dolor. _

_Tenemos que pasar por esas situaciones para comprender, pero eso es todo. A veces no hay respuesta alguna, a veces debemos pasar por eso solos… A veces, esa es la patada que necesitamos para abrir los ojos._

—_Penar no tiene por qué ser una vergüenza, Señor Malfoy — la oyó decir lentamente—. Hay momentos en los que es necesario dejar salir el dolor, sino éste consumirá lo poco que nos queda de paz._

_McGonagall tenía razón, él mismo lo sabía, pero no podía hacerlo. Aquello estaba más allá de su propio alcance. _

—_Eso nunca funcionó conmigo — Draco respondió con simpleza y con un tinte de indiferencia._

_La mujer no dijo más nada, y él joven rubio lo prefirió de esa manera. Ambos quedaron en silencio nuevamente, sus miradas perdidas en algún lugar del sepulcro. Ambos aceptando la partida de diferentes maneras. _

_Los segundos comenzaron a desaparecer, los minutos a transcurrir, pero en el cielo celeste nunca apareció una nube que rompiera su hermosura. Los pájaros cantaban alejándose con rapidez, creando piruetas en el aire. Mientras que el olor frío y antaño del bosque se adentraba en sus fosas nasales melancólicamente. _

—_Él te valoraba… Te entendía mejor que nadie — McGonagall musitó con tranquilidad—. Severus te apreciaba mucho, no porque eras un Slytherin, o porque el apellido Malfoy decoraba tu nombre… o, incluso, porque era tu padrino. Lo hacía porque sabía que no ibas a fallar. _

_Draco al oír aquello sintió que algo se movía en su interior, algo que dolió demasiado._

—_Yo fallé… cometí errores — dijo, frunciendo levemente los labios._

_Sintió a la mujer suspirar a su lado, pero nunca giró su cabeza para observarla. No quería hacerlo._

— _¿Y quién no lo hizo? Todos cometimos errores, yo lo hice, el mundo entero lo hizo… pero él sabía, yo sabía que ibas a arreglarlos, porque tú eres una buena persona._

_Ese fue el único incentivo que Draco necesitó para correr sus ojos del sepulcro y posarlos en la figura de la Directora de Hogwarts. La mujer lucía cansada, su expresión normalmente severa había sido reemplazada por una extenuada. Su rostro estaba repleto de arrugas que sólo demostraban como los últimos años la habían consumido. Sus ojos verdes podían verse opacos detrás de sus gafas cuadradas, más opacos de los que él recordaba. Tal vez lo único que seguía en su lugar era su cabello negro recogido en un apretado rodete, y su común vestimenta que consistía en una túnica verde esmeralda. _

_La observó fríamente, olvidando que alguna vez ella había sido su profesora y, ahora, actual directora del colegio en el cual había transcurrido una gran parte de su vida. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no… no debía hacerlo. Era inútil incluso intentarlo. Quiso reír. ¿Él? ¿Buena persona? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió ganas de largar una fuerte carcajada. Él era de todo menos bueno, una persona como él no podría definirse necesariamente como "buena". _

—_No soy una buena persona — musitó con frialdad, contemplando a la mujer a los ojos—. Usted no sabe nada sobre mí, sobre lo qué hice, así que no se atreva a decirme que tengo algo bueno dentro de mí porque eso no es cierto._

_A pesar de todo, el rostro blanco de la mujer pareció no inmutarse ante sus palabras, sólo lo miró sobre sus gafas con una ceja alzada levemente, mas detrás de su expresión ahora seria, todavía podían verse los rastros del agotamiento que sentía._

—_Quizás tienes razón. No sé mucho sobre ti, pero Severus sí lo hacía — comentó alzando su barbilla unos milímetros—. Incluso si no lo demostraba, se preocupaba por ti, te cuidaba, te protegía. Nunca lo dijo, pero yo aprendí a leer entre líneas. _

_Fue entonces cuando la frialdad de sus ojos grises comenzó a disiparse, dejando lugar a una mirada perdida. El interior de Draco, de un segundo al otro, se había transformado en una tormenta de profundas emociones, que se agolpaban en su pecho deseando escapar y ser libres de una vez. Pero él no se los permitió, incluso en su estado de escepticismo, no podía dejar que lo que sentía saliera de la jaula que había creado. _

_Podía sentir la penetrante mirada verde de McGonagall sobre él, pero la única verdad era que Draco no supo qué hacer. En ese instante, deseó jamás haber decidido ir a Hogwarts para visitar la tumba de su padrino. Snape, quien había sido una de las personas que Draco más había admirado, un mago que siempre había salido a defenderlo, alguien, quien dos años después de la guerra, era sólo un cadáver. Sin embargo, no quería creer que aquel hombre lo había apreciado más que su propio padre. _

_Y entonces el dolor retornaba, arrasando con lo poco que quedaba de pie en sus adentros. Quiso gritar, golpear algo, lanzar una maldición, mas su mirada continuó perdida en un universo de arrepentimiento, adentrándose en un abismo de nada. _

_Mientras tanto, por el rostro de McGonagall cruzó un destello de entendimiento y bajó la mirada por un segundo._

—_Sé que la situación en la que te encuentras no es la mejor, sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil — comenzó a hablar en un tono bajo, muy lejos de la voz rigurosa que solía utilizar—. Sólo quiero que sepas que nuestros errores, nuestras decisiones, no hacen lo que somos… somos mucho más que eso. Deberías saberlo ya que vendrán momentos en los que dudes de eso y sentirás el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros… Y es ahí donde tendrás que recordar que hubo un hombre excepcional que te estimó mucho y que confiaba en ti — al oír aquello, los ojos de Draco parecieron reaccionar y observaron a la mujer, intentando esconder la vacilación que habitaba en ellos—. Recuerda a Severus como la persona que hasta en sus últimos momentos cuidó de ti… Y, por sobre todas las cosas, recuerda que no estás solo._

_Draco jamás movió su mirada, pero sus labios se sintieron tensos._

—_Es algo tarde para eso — murmuró casi con acidez. _

_McGonagall negó suavemente con su cabeza, mientras que las esquinas de su boca se alzaban en una sonrisa agotada. _

—_Si hay algo que aprendí en todos estos años, es que nunca es demasiado tarde — mencionó, luciendo perdida en sus propios pensamientos. _

— _¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto? — inquirió Draco en un murmullo._

_Él sabía que nunca había sido alguien que mereciera el agrado de McGonagall. Por esa razón era que sentía que allí había algo que no encajaba en la situación. Él era la última persona a la que la profesora se atrevería a hablar, pero, sin embargo, ahí se encontraban… unidos ante el recuerdo de Severus Snape. _

_Rápidamente, la imagen de la antigua profesora de Transformaciones llegó a su mente, la imagen de una mujer a la que nada ni nadie podía vencer, alguien quien desprendía seguridad con su sola presencia…alguien que ahora no era ni la mitad de lo que fue años atrás. El perfil de la mujer de pronto se notó más roto que nunca, las profundas arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos y en sus mejillas caían, pintando cien años más en su persona y logrando una expresión desolada en su rostro. _

—_Un año antes de la guerra — ella comenzó, el Sol chocando contra su cara—, antes de que todo se derrumbara, cuando Albus aún seguía con vida — ante el nombramiento de aquel hombre, Draco instantáneamente se tensó, pero no hubo signo alguno de acusación en McGonagall—, él me pidió algo, algo que debería hacer en vísperas de la finalización de la batalla si yo seguía con vida. Al principio no entendí, era difícil de comprender… Albus era una persona muy enigmática cuando quería serlo — una pequeña y decadente sonrisa curvó los labios de la mujer—. Pero luego, Severus me dijo algo, mucho antes de que muriera… sus palabras fueron exactamente las mismas que las de Albus. Y fue ahí cuando finalmente lo comprendí. Lo único que debía hacer era confiar en ellos. _

_Draco no entendía qué era lo que intentaba decir, pero sabía que debía preguntar. Una extraña sensación recorrió su piel._

— _¿De qué está hablando? — se animó a inquirir._

_McGonagall quedó en silencio, mientras que la fina brisa movía algunos mechones de cabello canoso. Le regaló una última mirada al mausoleo, antes de volver sus tranquilos ojos verdes y fijarlos en los del rubio. _

— ¡Eres una deshonra! ¡Mi hijo jamás se sintió orgulloso de ti!

Volteó su cuerpo e inmediatamente se encontró con el furioso retrato de Damaris Malfoy, quien soltaba maldiciones con ira, contorsionando su perfecto rostro furibundamente. Mientras tanto, los tres pequeños elfos continuaban sosteniendo el cuadro, sus delgadas piernas temblando a causa del peso del mismo.

—Desháganse de ella.

Y con esa orden, retomó su camino lejos de aquel lugar, escuchando los rabiosos gritos de una mujer olvidada entre las sucias mantas del tiempo. Sus zapatos chocaban contra el piso empedrado, creando un ruido sordo sobre los alejados alaridos de su abuela, que seguían impactando contra su espalda. Su rostro se encontraba inexpresivo y sus orbes grises tan gélidos como el hielo.

En el abismo de su interior, él sabía cuan profundo habían llegado las palabras de Damaris Malfoy. Su padre jamás se había sentido orgulloso de él, jamás lo había verdaderamente apreciado, jamás se había preocupado más allá de lo mínimamente necesario por él. Aquello era una verdad que dolía, pero en aquel momento hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer. Él enterró todo su pesar en lo más recóndito de su ser, y rellenó ese hueco con un solo pensamiento. Tal vez el único descubrimiento que había valido la pena en todos esos años.

Él no era Lucius Malfoy, nunca lo sería.

Y tampoco quería serlo.

Eso era todo lo que importaba.

_Ella lo observó, permitiendo al tiempo seguir su camino, y él fue testigo de cómo el semblante de Minerva McGonagall se transformaba en una vieja laguna de melancolía. _

—_Ambos lo hicieron… En sus últimos días de vida, ambos me pidieron lo mismo… _

"_Cuida a Draco"_

_**OOO**_

Pequeños copos de nieve descendían lentamente desde el cielo gris, realizando un largo y tranquilo viaje que finalizaba en el pasto nevado y sobre los enormes pinos que poblaban el lugar.

Todo parecía haber sido cubierto por un grueso velo blanco; los colores no existían y lo único que resaltaba en el monótono paisaje eran los oscuros troncos de los árboles. Mientras que en la lejanía, allí donde todo comenzaba a convertirse en simples borrones, se alzaban las siluetas de monstruosas montañas que perdían sus altos picos entre las nubes grisáceas. Aquel era un hermoso paisaje de invierno para ver en primera persona, pero Hermione Granger mantenía estancada vista entre las páginas del libro en sus manos.

Lucía ajena a la belleza del lugar que la rodeaba, sentada en los escalones de madera de la parte trasera de la cabaña que llevaban al bosque frente a ella, e inmersa en ese mundo de letras tan bien conocido por ella. Sus ojos mieles se movían de izquierda a derecha a gran velocidad, y, luego de algunos cuantos segundos, sus manos, cubiertas por guantes rojos, tornaban la hoja hacia la siguiente página. Sus piernas se encontraban cerca de su pecho, utilizando sus rodillas como base para sostener el libro. Su respiración era tranquila y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, dejando salir en su respiración delicadas nubes de vapor.

Se abrazó a sí misma, luego de sentir como una fría ola de viento helado chocaba contra su cuerpo. Sentía los copos de nieve rozar en su abrigada campera muggle, la cual tenía una capucha que cubría su cabeza por completo y ocultaba la mayor parte de su rostro.

Continuó leyendo, almacenando en su mente toda la información que aquellas páginas contenían. Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose a sus espaladas desprendió toda su atención del libro. Al instante, pudo escuchar el piso de madera crujir ante los pasos sobre él. La sombra de una figura se proyectó frente a ella, antes de que ésta diera dos pasos más y se encontrara sentada a su lado en los escalones.

Hermione alzó la mirada, sabiendo perfectamente quién era la persona junto a ella, y lo observó. Él se encontraba igual de abrigado que ella pero, a diferencia de su vestimenta muggle, él vestía una capa negra. Su corto cabello azabache se despeinaba al viento, dejando a la vista su frente y la cicatriz en forma de rayo en ella. Él no la observaba, sino que sus brillantes ojos verdes contemplaban el paisaje frente a él. Lo analizó durante algunos minutos, notando todos los cambios que habitaban en su persona.

Por supuesto, ya no era el mismo joven de hace diez años atrás. Él ahora era un hombre maduro, alguien quien nunca había tenido una vida fácil, pero que había hecho todo lo posible para superarse día a día. Ella estaba feliz de continuar teniéndolo a su lado, más allá de todo el dolor que aún vivía en ellos.

Bajó la mirada nuevamente, posándola en el libro antes de pasar a la siguiente página, evitando que la hoja continuara llenándose con copos de nieve.

—Necesitas un gorro.

Aquel comentario tranquilo, fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

Ella no lo miraba, pero sabía a la perfección que en ese momento los labios de su acompañante ladeaban una sonrisa.

—Eso arruinaría totalmente mi imagen de héroe — él respondió en tono de broma.

Hermione alzó la mirada otra vez y la colocó en el rostro de su amigo. Miró su perfil, que no había borrado la ligera sonrisa, y de repente allí ya no se encontraba sentado un hombre de veintiocho años, sino un niño bajito y delgado de once años, con unas extrañas gafas redondas alrededor de sus ojos verdes, mientras que en su rostro podía verse una expresión maravillada ante el nuevo mundo que acababa de conocer.

Definitivamente, extrañaba a ese niño… extrañaba a la niña que ella misma había sido. Extrañaba esos años en donde la única preocupación presente era aprobar con la calificación más alta todas las clases. Quería que aquello regresara, deseaba volver al pasado y quedarse allí, en aquel pasado tan presente y tan lejano al mismo tiempo. Pero sabía muy bien que ni siquiera la magia más pura podría llevarla ahí.

Regresó a la realidad, y a su lado volvió a encontrarse sentado el mismo hombre.

—Tu complejo de héroe ya es imposible de arruinar, Harry. Así que no debes preocuparte — Hermione comentó finalmente.

El pelinegro movió lentamente su cabeza, logrando que sus miradas colapsaran instantáneamente. Él la contempló con un brillo especial en sus ojos, y ella no necesitó de ninguna explicación para comprender que él se encontraba navegando en los océanos de sus recuerdos, al igual que le había sucedido a ella algunos minutos antes.

—Tal vez tienes razón — Harry mencionó con voz madura y un gesto pensativo—. ¿Cómo crees que se verían en mí esos gorros con orejas de oso? — preguntó de golpe, tomándola por sorpresa.

Hermione, de pronto, sintió algo que hacia tiempo no sentía. Su interior parecía haberse llenado con una emoción casi forastera, una que logró que cada bello de su cuerpo se alzara estremecido. Y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su pálido rostro. Ella parecía incluso no haber notado que su fisonomía había sido contorsionada en una expresión que se había perdido con los años.

El mago junto a ella fue testigo de eso, y por dentro guardó aquella imagen que hace tanto tiempo no veía. En ese momento, su sonrisa era lo más parecido a un valioso tesoro que podía tener. Su amiga estaba sonriendo de nuevo. Dolor, angustia y sufrimiento no eran parte de aquel espectáculo.

Hermione sólo… sonreía.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que aún quedaba algo en ella que podía ser salvado. Todavía había esperanzas de que volviera a ser la misma persona de siempre. Harry se aferró a ese pensamiento con todas sus fuerzas, porque eso era lo único que podía hacer en ese instante.

—Pagaría por verlo, Harry — dijo, después de que la imagen de su amigo vistiendo aquel tipo de gorro cruzara por su mente.

El susodicho largó un suspiro exagerado.

—Estoy seguro que lo harías.

Hermione negó suavemente con la cabeza, antes de volver toda su atención al libro. Ella realmente no estaba leyendo, hace unos cuantos minutos que no lo hacía; su mente estaba a kilómetros lejos de allí, perdida entre las grandes montañas en la distancia. La presencia de Harry lo único que logró fue aumentar su desconcentración. Sabía por qué estaba allí, pero era más simple ignorar aquel hecho y continuar con su vida, como últimamente estaba acostumbrada a hacer. Y eso sólo la hizo sentir más desagrado por sí misma.

Escuchó como el viento comenzaba a soplar cada vez más fuerte, mientras que los copos de nieve apresuraban su caída hacia cualquier superficie. Hermione había aprendido a entender el clima, algo que no había sido difícil después de años de práctica. Podía saber cuándo iba a estar soleado, o cuándo el frío sería más insoportable de lo normal. Mas en éste caso, ella sabía que una gran tormenta se acercaba con lentitud. No necesitaba alzar la mirada hacia el cielo gris para saber lo qué iba a suceder, ella lo notaba por la forma en que el viento de pronto se había vuelto más furioso, y por la sorpresiva cantidad de copos que ahora cubrían las páginas de su libro.

Sintió a Harry removerse a su lado, y supo que era tiempo de dejar de ser una cobarde.

— ¿Es hora?

Su pregunta murió con el viento.

De repente, todo se encontró tranquilo.

De repente… no necesitó respuesta alguna.

Cerró su libro y lo dejó descansar sobre sus piernas. Ninguna emoción cruzó en ella, ningún sentimiento hizo presencia. Su interior se convirtió en un lugar helado y desolado, con sólo los latidos de su corazón retumbando en cada rincón de su ser, formando un eco infinito.

Sus ojos mieles abandonaron su posición para fijarse en el hermoso paisaje. Tal vez ésta sería la última que vez que lo vería en su vida, sabía perfectamente que las posibilidades de volver allí eran casi nulas, pero aún así… no, la verdad era que no servía de nada soñar, lo había aprendido a la fuerza. Entonces lo mejor era archivar aquel lugar en su mente en forma de recuerdo. El tiempo continuaría con su camino, pero los recuerdos jamás se moverían, ni se modificarían. Ellos se quedarían ahí, en su cabeza, congelados, esperando porque alguna vez se hicieran realidad de nuevo frente a sus ojos.

Entre recuerdos la esperanza siempre aguarda.

—Hermione… — la voz de Harry irrumpió en sus oídos—. Puedo comprender por qué estás enfadada conmigo y realm…—

—No estoy enfadada contigo — Hermione cortó sus palabras antes de que pudiera continuar. Ella dejó que su mirada se escondiera entre los árboles mientras hablaba—. Hiciste lo que debías hacer, lo que pensaste era la decisión más adecuada, y no discutiré sobre eso — se detuvo por un segundo, sintiendo el frío chocar contra sus mejillas—. Sé que estos años no han sido nada fáciles, y en parte es mi culpa… yo soy la única que debe disculparse contigo.

Al instante, él comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—No, tú no tienes que disculparte cuando nunca has hecho nada malo — musitó con seriedad, colocando su mirada verde sobre ella—. Mírame Hermione — demandó.

Y ella lo hizo, sólo para encontrarse con el rostro fruncido de Harry.

—Me prometí a mí mismo que cuidaría de ti pase lo que pase, y fallé…—

—Tú nunc…—

Ella intentó interrumpirlo.

—Escúchame — ordenó y Hermione quedó en silencio—. Yo te fallé, y no me interesa que digas lo contrario. Pero ahora no dejaré que nada te suceda… Y ésta vez no fallaré, te prometo que no lo haré.

Hermione lo contempló, notando en su mirada la misma seguridad de sus palabras. Él le estaba prometiendo algo imposible, ambos lo sabían, pero aún así todo sonó tan sencillo. Una parte de ella le creyó febrilmente, mientras que el resto quedó en una tranquilidad tormentosa. Eso sólo significaba que poco a poco todo dentro suyo comenzaba a rendirse paulatinamente, sin peleas ni discusiones.

Ninguno de los dos corrió sus ojos, había un solo pensamiento que unía aquel lazo invisible. Pero como cualquier lazo, éste se podría romper.

Eso era lo que él más temía.

— ¿Crees que estaba destinado a suceder? — ella inquirió suavemente—. ¿Tú crees que la muerte de Ron debía ocurrir? ¿Crees que todo podría haber sido diferente?

Esa pregunta movió cada partícula en él.

Hubo silencio.

Harry sintió su pecho arder al oír el nombre del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo. Habían pasado tantos años y aún así el dolor continuaba haciendo estragos en su interior.

El mago desvió su mirada, permitiendo que ésta se perdiera en algún punto invisible entre la nieve del suelo. Sabía cuánto le costaba a ambos hablar sobre Ron, aquel parecía ser un tema más que delicado, y era evidente el esfuerzo que Hermione había tenido que hacer para preguntar aquello.

—Siempre me arrepiento por no haber estado allí… me enojo conmigo mismo porque siento que podría haber cambiado las cosas — murmuró, recostando los brazos sobre sus rodillas, sin expresión en su rostro—. No sé si lo que sucedió ese día estaba predestinado a suceder, Hermione, pero sucedió y no podemos cambiarlo.

Ella sabía que él estaba en lo cierto, sabía que no había forma alguna para cambiar el pasado, pero aún así… Hermione cerró los ojos por unos pocos segundos, sintiendo el frío adherirse a su cuerpo violentamente, mientras que sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse ante la helada que chocaba contra su rostro. No dijo nada, todavía sentía las palabras de Harry recorrer su mente, quebrando cada pensamiento en ella.

Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente, notando al instante como el cielo, poco a poco, comenzaba a oscurecerse; las nubes grises eran cubiertas por una tenebrosa manta negra y podían verse a lo lejos, cerca de las montañas, como furiosas luces relampagueantes empezaban a adornar el cielo.

Permaneció callada, sus ojos observando aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza, hasta que comprendió que evadir el tema jamás había sido la acción más inteligente. Sus labios se abrieron brevemente y dejó que las palabras escaparan de ellos.

—Me siento culpable — admitió con un sabor ácido en la boca—. Fue mi culpa… yo debería estar enterrada cinco metros bajo tierra, no él — añadió, notando como los relámpagos cada vez se acercaban más y más.

Fueron segundos en el que el silencio reinó nuevamente, pero las emociones explotaron hacia todos lados.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—Ron dio su vida para salvarte, no deberías pagarle de ésta manera, sintiéndote culpable por algo que estaba fuera de tus manos.

Para Hermione, aquello fue como una patada en el estómago. La firmeza de su voz la hizo sentir como el ser más vil de la Tierra, mas su rostro jamás demostró lo herida que se sintió. Quizás lo que dolió aún más fue el saber que él tenía razón.

Ron dio su vida por ella, fue asesinado por ella, ¿y así le agradecía lo que había hecho?

—Pero tú eres el único que me entiende, Harry — murmuró, sintiendo una fuerte punzada en su pecho—. Tú sabes lo qué es sentirse culpable, tú sabes lo qué es no poder dormir por las noches. ¿Cómo haces para vivir con ese sentimiento? ¿Cómo soportas que las muertes de las personas siempre recaigan sobre tus hombros?

Harry sintió una expresión dolorosa apoderarse de sus facciones, mientras que uno tras otro los rostros de todas las personas a las que había perdido se formaban en su mente. Sus padres, Sirius, Ron… Dumbledore. Sabía que Hermione no lo había hecho a propósito, pero, sin embargo, eso no detuvo que el penetrante sentimiento se colara en su interior.

A pesar de todo, la entendía. Harry comprendía lo que Hermione sentía ya que la culpa en algún momento se había vuelto parte de él, parte de lo que era. Y ésta no se iba, no desaparecía con un hechizo de magia, ni en la oscuridad de la noche. Al contrario, la culpa jamás abandonaba a su portador, uno aprende a vivir con ella, pero eso es todo. No hay solución mágica que logre hacerla desvanecerse. Una persona no se despierta de un día para otro y siente que la culpa ya no lo acompaña más… Eso no es posible.

Él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Harry soltó un inaudible suspiro, ignorando el hecho de que su mente seguía bombardeándolo con recuerdos dolorosos.

—La única manera de no sentirme culpable, incluso si sé perfectamente que nunca fue mi culpa, es viviendo… — él respondió con calma, observando los copos caer al suelo—. Viviendo cada día por ellos, demostrándoles que el sacrificio que hicieron no fue en vano.

Harry movió su mirada verde hacia ella, notando como su rostro se curvaba en una expresión cansada.

—Pero yo no puedo hacerlo… no puedo vivir cada día. Todo es dolor y recuerdos, y después de eso no hay nada… no estoy sintiendo nada, Harry — ella posó su mirada rota en Harry—. Sólo lo siento a _él_.

Eso fue todo.

Harry sintió su cabeza comenzar a girar y girar, mientras que un violento sentimiento se formaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Pero, a pesar de todo, él quiso llorar porque comprendió que el daño de Hermione ya era irreparable. Porque nada ni nadie, ni siquiera él, podría ayudarla, sacarla de ese hoyo y mostrarle que no todo estaba perdido. Sin embargo, lo intentaría.

—Te ayudaré, no voy a permitir que…—

Pero ella negó con la cabeza, pidiendo en una súplica silenciosa que no continuara.

—Sabes que no hay nada que pueda ayudarme, Harry. No hay nada dentro de mí, todo está vacío — susurró.

El rostro del hombre se volvió tenso, sus ojos de un verde oscuro, y sus labios en una fina línea. No obstante, era evidente que detrás de la máscara que cubría su rostro, se encontraba la figura de una persona que a cada segundo luchaba por no perder las esperanzas, por no dejarse llevar por todas las razones que lo arrastraban hacia un precipicio de sufrimiento.

Quiso decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Hermione lucía tan segura y resignada al mismo tiempo, y él no podía soportarlo. Ella no era así, nunca lo había sido. Hermione siempre encontraba algo que la motivara a seguir, una razón, por más mínima que fuera, para no resignarse. Pero la mujer a su lado… Harry comprimió los puños. No era la misma de antes, él lo sabía perfectamente, y tal vez jamás volviera a serlo. Todos habían cambiado, él mismo lo había hecho, pero ella no lo hizo porque quisiera, Hermione había sido obligada a cambiar, a dejar de ser la persona que había sido durante toda su vida para convertirse en alguien que había olvidado cómo seguir adelante.

Y él se odiaba por eso. Ella no merecía lo que le había sucedido, nadie lo merecía. Pero así es la vida, uno trata de hacer las cosas bien, de luchar por lo que vale la pena… de ser feliz, mas luego todo se derrumba lentamente frente a tus ojos, y tú te quedas ahí, estático, sin saber qué hacer para evitarlo, sintiéndote tan impotente que los pensamientos no tienen lógica. Y cuando finalmente puedes dar un paso hacia delante, decidido a arreglar las cosas, todo a tu alrededor es un completo desastre. Ya no hay nada que hacer, nada por qué luchar, y el dolor regresa mil veces más fuerte.

Así era exactamente cómo Harry se sentía en ese momento.

Sus manos no estaban atadas, pero Hermione era la que le estaba colocando una soja invisible a su alrededor.

Iba a decir algo, cualquier cosa para demostrar que estaba equivocada, pero justo en ese instante, la puerta tras ellos se abrió, creando un molesto sonido.

— ¿Harry?

Él escuchó la voz de Luna. Cerró sus ojos por un segundo, antes de abrirlos para alzar su mirada sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Parada bajo el marco de madera de la puerta se encontraba la rubia, quien observaba la espalda de Hermione con una pequeña arruga en medio de su frente.

— ¿Si, Luna? — inquirió él, logrando que ella desviara sus ojos claros de la castaña y los posara en su figura.

—Los Aurores ya están listos — ella comentó en un suave tono de voz.

Harry asintió, notando como Luna volvía a colocar su mirada sobre Hermione, quien no se había movido de su lugar.

—Gracias, Luna, diles que en un segundo vamos.

Ella sólo movió su cabeza en asentimiento y observó a Hermione por un momento, antes de adentrarse nuevamente a la cabaña, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Harry soltó un suspiro hondo y volvió a poner toda la atención en su amiga. Ella mantenía la mirada perdida en algún punto inexistente frente a ella, mientras que la capucha de su abrigo muggle comenzaba a atestarse de copos de nieve sobre su cabeza, al igual que el libro entre sus manos.

Continuaron en silencio durante un largo rato, hasta que Harry sintió a Hermione alzarse con lentitud de su lugar, sacudiendo toda la nieve sobre su ropa.

—Debemos irnos — ella dijo, girando su cuerpo y comenzando a subir los pocos escalones que llevaban hacia la puerta.

Él la escuchó, pero no se movió de su lugar. Siguió sentando, observando como los relámpagos ahora se encontraban sobre ellos.

Las palabras salieron solas.

—No estuve cuando Ron murió, no estuve cuando a ti… — se detuvo, sin poder terminar aquella oración; respiró profundo y continuó—, no estuve, pero estoy ahora y no voy a dejar que algo te suceda. No voy a perder a otro amigo… no ésta vez.

Hermione se había detenido en el último escalón, oyendo la desesperación que él intentaba inútilmente ocultar. Le hubiera gustado poder creerle ésta vez, pero sabía que aquello no iba a poder ser.

La realidad era mucho más fuerte que simples sueños, y quizás era tiempo de que él despertara de ellos.

Un fuerte trueno resonó; pequeñas gotas heladas comenzaron a caer del cielo, mezclándose con la nieve.

Hermione miró al suelo y lo dijo.

—Harry, ya estoy muerta, lo sabes… pero gracias por intentar.

Sus calmados pasos y la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose fue lo último que se escuchó en el lugar, mientras que el hombre quedó paralizado en su sitio.

Ella había tenido razón.

La tormenta acababa de comenzar.

_**OOO**_

**Disclaimer:** **Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con los personajes y la trama.**

_Sí, lo sé, actualicé bastante rápido, ¿pero qué puedo decir? Digamos que mi propia historia me enganchó y quise saber con desesperación qué iba a suceder luego. _

_Espero que éste capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Soy consiente de que es igual de denso que los anteriores, pero prometo que en los siguientes habrá más "acción". Entre muchas de las razones del por qué estos capítulos son tan pesados, está que me encanta hacer sufrir a las personas metiéndoles el bichito de la intriga, y, por otro lado, lo que sucede es que siento que es necesario mostrar un poco sobre qué es lo que pasa en las vidas de los personajes. A mi me gusta que sean realistas, que uno mismo pueda meterse en sus vidas y comprender por qué son como son, las causas y consecuencias de sus acciones, etc. Por eso creo necesario utilizar estos capítulos para explicar en detalle todo eso, no me gusta que parezcan figuritas sin alma. _

_Sé perfectamente que todavía no se entiende mucho de qué va la cosa, pero no se preocupen, en cada capítulo se explicará algo, pero todo a su tiempo. No creo que la trama principal de la historia se pueda explicar en un solo capítulo por más largo que sea._

_Otra cosa, la frase que aparece sobre la placa de Snape no es de mi invención. La tomé prestada de una canción que se llama "In Dreams" de Edward Ross, y aparece en El Señor de los Anillos. Lo único que hice fue cambiarle algunas palabras para que le diera un mejor sentido a lo que quería transmitir, pero si quieren saber cómo es la frase original, pueden buscarla en Google. _

_El siguiente capítulo lo subiré a penas lo tenga terminado, y prometo no tardar tanto. _

_Nos leemos._


End file.
